Worthy of your love
by twilightmamaof3
Summary: After edward left in new moon he falls for another girl, who? And who will go back to pick the pieces up That edward left behind and will this guy be able to keep her safe? Suck at sums read. E B then Em B and mabe B oc. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WISH I DID!
1. Chapter 1:realization

**Chapter#1: realization **

_He's really gone! That's_ the one thought that kept going through my head. I am now flashing back to 3 months ago when Edward left me in the woods. I couldn't except it before but now i'm coming to terms as I sit and look out my bedroom window. A stray tear falls down my face as I look out into the driveway where Edwards car used to pick me up for school everyday. "Did you ever really love me?" I sobbed to myself.

I heard a knock on my door but I ignored it. The door creaked open "Bella?" my father called sticking his head in the door. "Yes dad?" I asked turning to face him as he came the rest of the way in. "Are you OK honey?" He asked. _Should I tell him? Will he send me to Florida? _The tears streamed once again as I looked at him and decided to tell him. "He's really gone isn't he?" I asked sobbing. "Oh Bella" he cried coming to me wrapping me in his arms. It was comforting but not the arms I wanted to be in. "He's not coming back is he?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

My dad pulled back to look at me. "No Hun he's not" He stated solemnly. I just cried harder. I had been so numb these past few months I only cried in my sleep it was good to get it out as I laid my head on my dads shoulder letting his work jacket soak up the tears of the unwanted. "Shh! Its OK baby girl" my dad soothed me.

It seemed like hours later my eyes had ran dry and I had dosed off on my dads shoulder. I dint realize it entail I felt my dad lift me from my chair and take me to my bed. I kept my eyes closed I dint want to see how much I was hurting him. After I was laid down I heard my dad walk back to the chair by my window. I squinted my eyes so I could see but he dint know. He sat on the chair shoulders slumped in defeat. Head in hand. "Why god?" he whispered my dad never prayed it took me off guard. I kept my eyes squinted just in case he looked up. His head looked to the ceiling eyes still closed tightly. "Why my baby lord? Please help her don't let her suffer make me suffer lord not her!" His whisper sounding angry.

I had tried to hide my pain so much and it dint help. My dad knew he always knew he was never fooled by my facade. I stood up my dad had put his head back in his hands and was sobbing. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry dad" I whispered. He wrapped me tightly in his arms in response. We were both hurting. He had gotten his prayer because he was suffering because I was.

**Alice's pov: **

"What the fuck rose!" I heard Emmett yell from upstairs. They were fighting again. Ever since we left they had been. Leaving Bella was the worst decision we had ever made. "I miss you so much Bella" I said to myself not thinking that everyone else could hear me. "Me to" I heard Emmett say. Which was followed by a slap. "Damn it Rosalie Lilian hale!" I heard Emmett scream. "Better go brake it up...again" jasper said standing and walking up the stairs of our Alaska home. I just nodded.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I promise to keep going on this story I will continue this one all my time is going into this one story right now the rest are on hold I will have an update every other day if not every day so r+r**


	2. chapter 2:its over

**Thank u so much to my fans**

**lovestwilightfanfic83**

**and**

**ellaryne**

**for your reviews here is chapter 2**

**Chapter#2: Its over!**

**Emmett's pov: **

I was really getting tired of Rosalie shit. We were up in our room rose had just snatched the picture of Bella out of my hand and thrown it in the trash. "What the fuck rose?" I screamed. Just as I heard Alice say from downstairs "I miss Bella." she said low but we could all still hear. Rosalie scowled towards our door. "Me to" I whispered. But Rosalie heard me and was by my side in an instant slapping me across the face. "Damn it Rosalie Lillian Hale!" I screamed holding my face.

"It was Edwards fucking girlfriend you dumb fuck! You don't see him moping around saying '_I miss Bella!' _do you?" She yelled raising her hand to hit me again. Jasper caught her hand as she swung it forward. She looked ready to spit bullets. I stood up she had just crossed the line. "That's because he is to busy getting his little pecker wet with that blond bitch Tonya!" I screamed. Edward had finally given in to Tonya Denali and ended up falling in love with her. "Well at least she is of his own kind it was the best decision he has ever made leaving that human piece of trash.

"Rosalie the only trash I see and ever have seen is you!" I screamed and ran out of the house and into the forest I needed to hunt.

_**Bella's pov:**_

I woke the next morning willing myself to try harder. I knew now that Edward was gone he wasn't coming back to me and I could feel it. I walked downstairs after showering and getting dressed. Walking over to the table I saw a note from my dad.

_Bells _

_went fishing with billy for the weekend be back _

_Sunday stay safe Hun if you need anything reach _

_me on my cell. Love you baby girl._

_Love dad_

I layed the paper back down I had told charlie last night that maybe he should get out and if he did I promised I would. I turned the radio on as I made breakfast. As I sat down a song came on that made me stop eating and sing along (**you'll think of me by Kieth urban) **

_woke up early this morning around 4 am_

_with the moon shining bright as headlights_

_on the interstate _

_I pulled the covers over my head and tried to_

_catch some sleep_

_but thoughts of you kept keeping me awake_

_ever since you found yourself in someone elses arms_

_(_had he found someone else?)

_ive been trying my best to get along_

_but that's OK there's nothing left to say but,_

_take your records take your freedom_

_take your memories I don't need them_

_take your space and take your reasons _

_but you'll think of me_

_and take your cap and leave my sweater _

_course we have nothing left to weather _

_in fact ill feel a hole lot better _

_but you'll think of me_

_you'll think of me_

_I went out driving trying to clear my head _

_I tried to sweep out all the ruins _

_that my emotions left_

_I guess im feeling just a little tired_

_of this and all baggage that seems to still exist _

_it seems the only blessing I have left to my name_

_is not knowing what we could have been_

_what we should have been so_

_take your records take your freedom _

_take your memories I don't need them_

_take your space and take your reasons _

_but you'll think of me._

_And take your cap and leave my sweater_

_cause we have nothing left to weather_

_in fact ill feel a hole lot better _

_but you'll think of me_

_( I wondered does he ever think of me?)_

_someday im gonna run across your mind _

_don't worry ill be fine_

_(And I realized now I will be OK)_

_im gonna be alright_

_while your sleeping with your pride_

_wishing I could hold you tight_

_ill be over you and on with my life_

_so take your records take your freedom _

_take your memories I don't need them_

_and take your cap and leave my sweater cause _

_we have nothing left to weather_

_in fact ill feel a hole lot better but you'll think of me_

_so take your records take your freedom _

_take your memories I don't need them_

_take your space and all your reasons _

_but you'll think of me _

_and take your cap and leave my sweater_

_cause we got nothing left to weather_

_in fact ill feel a hole lot better_

_but you'll think of me _

_you'll think of me ya _

I ran to the radio and shut it off with tears in my eyes. Grabbing my jacket leaving my full bowl of lucky charms on the table and running out the door starting up my truck and driving to school.

As I pulled in to the school and got out of my truck slamming the door. As I began to walk mike ran up to me. _Ugh! What does he want? _ "Hey bells Was up?" "Um hi" I replied. "Um im haven a party at my place tonight I want you to come my parents are out of town for the weekend." Just as I was about to say no I remembered my promise to my dad. "Um...OK what time?" I asked the ecstatic looking mike. "It starts at 7pm see ya then bye bells" he said and ran off. What did I just get myself into. Oh well into school we go.

**Hope you liked it sorry for the cliffhanger but it was fun writing what will happen next will Bella go to the party? And whats happening with the Cullen is Edward really with Tonya?**


	3. Chapter 3:someone save me

**before**

As I pulled in to the school and got out of my truck slamming the door. As I began to walk mike ran up to me. _Ugh! What does he want? _ "Hey bells Was up?" "Um hi" I replied. "Um im haven a party at my place tonight I want you to come my parents are out of town for the weekend." Just as I was about to say no I remembered my promise to my dad. "Um...OK what time?" I asked the ecstatic looking mike. "It starts at 7pm see ya then bye bells" he said and ran off. What did I just get myself into. Oh well into school we go.

_**Chapter #3: someone save me**_

_**Emmett pov:**_

"_Rosalie the only trash I see and ever have seen is you!" _Those words kept running through my mind. Did I really mean that? Yes I did. Rosalie is a self centered bitch. How could I have fallen in love with that? She only thinks of herself. I cant stand that bitch I was only lusting after her I dint love her.

"Oh my god I don't love Rosalie!" I said to myself. "Its about time you realized that" Someone said to me from behind. I crouched into a defensive pose ready to attack. " Whoa its just me!" Alice said to me hands up in surrender. I straightened up from my crouch. "Sorry Alice...hey wait what?" I was confused. Alice just shook her head rolling her eyes. "Emmett ive been having visions of you and..." she stopped herself. "Me and who?" I asked running up to her shaking her. "I um... I cant tell you yet" she murmerd. "Why the fuck not?" I asked.

"Because it might in your words 'fuck things up'" she said like it was the most obvious thing. Before I could say anything more Alice was pulled into a vision worry covering her face more and more as the vision went on. "Alice what is it?" I said in a panic trying to shake her out of it. When she came out of it she said one word that got me running. "Bella!" she gasped. "Save her Emmett she is at mikes house she's going to get hurt" she dint specify and I dint care. I dint hear anything else as I ran. "Please let me be in time!" I begged to whatever god would hear me. I realized at that moment that I was in love with Bella I always had been I just had not realized it and if Bella died I would die.

**Bella's pov:**

I pulled up to mikes house it was 7:15 the party was already getting pretty full. As I stepped out of my truck I checked my outfit I wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a sparkling black tube top. Not my usual wear but hey its a party right? I walked to the door not sure if I should knock or walk in. I decided on the latter as I saw the door was already cracked open and the music was to loud for anyone to hear me knock. I pushed the door open to see many body's swaying to the song swag.

"Beller you made it" mike slurred as he ran up to me he was wasted. "Um ya" I said looking at my feet biting my lip. "Hey Nate come here" He shouted. A guy with dirty blond hair and a shy look walked up. He looked to be about 19 or 20. "Hi" he said he wasn't drinking I could tell. "Well have some fun come on" Mike slurred dragging me and Nate towards a bar. In the kitchen he grabbed 2 beers and putting one in Nate's hand then mine. I opened it since mike was waiting. And took a sip. "This ain't to bad what is it?" I asked him. "Mikes hard lemonade" mike laughed. "Cliche" I laughed taking a big gulp.

Three hours later I was wasted to I had taken off my shirt and was dancing in my strapless bra and pants. I was now standing on the table dancing and singing along to miley Cyrus party in the USA. I felt myself being dragged off the table by my arm my a big drunk guy. He looked to be about 25 or 26 he was fat and ugly. **(no offense to fat people im fat so im not trying to make fun) **The man drug me upstairs to a room with a balcony. Shutting the door behind him after shoving me in. "You are so fucking sexy" he slurred he was drunk. So was I but I was starting to get scared. And my head became more clear as the guy started shoving me on the bed and pulled my pants off. "Get fuck off me!" I slurred back. I couldn't comprehend what was going to happen but I knew something bad was. Nothing good could come out of that. "Shut up you whore!" He snapped. "Don't you remember me sugar?" He asked in mock sadness. Oh no! It hit me this was the guy from port angeles. "I heard from my cousin mike that your man dumped you" He sneered at me. "So nobody can protect you." He laughed as he hit play on the radio beside the bed. "Lets have some fun" He laughed as he took control of my drunken state. Ripping the rest of my clothes off.

_take time to realize that your warmth is crashing down on me_

"This is perfect" he slurred to me his disgusting breath smelled of bud light.

_Take time to realize that I am on your side _

all I could think about was the cullens. My brothers in so many ways jasper and Emmett and my sister Alice.

_Dint I dint I tell you,but I cant spell it out for you _

_no its never gonna be that simple._

Why cant life be simple? Why does this always happen to me?

_No I cant spell it out for you if you just realize what I just realized_

_then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another_

_just realize what I just realized_

I used to love this song but now I hate it! How could this man do this what have I done to him?

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now _

there was a pause in the song where music just played I tried screaming. "Stop! Someone help me!"

The man backhanded me across the face I could taste the rustic taste as the blood flowed from my lip into my mouth.

_Take time to realize oh oh im on your side dint I dint I tell you take time to realize._

The door opened I saw Nate walk in with another girl. "Dude rooms taken" the fat man snapped over the music. Nate looked a little tipsy looked at me.

_Oh oh im on your side ohhhh ohhhh ohhhh_

Help me! I mouthed to Nate. "What are you doing?" Nate asked the big man. "Im getting laid what the hell does it look like?" He asked. Nate pushed the girl out the door and came in he was taller then the fat guy who was raping me. Thank god he hadn't pushed through my barrier yet but he was close. "Get off her!" Nate yelled yanking up the fucker by his neck but not before the guy pushed forward breaking my barrier couseing me to scream. Nate started beating the shit out of the guy I scurried off the bed and ran out to the balcony. "God why?" I screamed over the music playing up here and downstairs. I had grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around my body. All I had on was my bra. I climbed up onto the railing of the 3 story house and looked down it was a straight fall to a huge slab of concrete.

"I'm done I cant do this anymore everything's been taken from me!" I screamed. "Bella nooooo!" I heard Nate scream as he went to run towards me. But I jumped before he could do anything. I hit something hard but it was curved in a way to catch me. I opened my eyes to see Emmett had caught me. "Emmett?" I cried and everything went black.

**What do you think? What should Emmett do to that guy? Will Bella be OK? The more reviews the more updates so review.**


	4. Chapter 4:wake up hun

"_I'm done I cant do this anymore everything's been taken from me!" I screamed. "Bella nooooo!" I heard Nate scream as he went to run towards me. But I jumped before he could do anything. I hit something hard but it was curved in a way to catch me. I opened my eyes to see Emmett had caught me. "Emmett?" I cried and everything went black._

_**Chapter #4: wake up Hun**_

**Emmett's pov:**

I ran out of the forest arriving at that vile newtons house. I looked around the front I heard music playing downstairs some ac/dc song. But I also vaguelyy heard another songcoming from upstairs it was 'realize by colbie caillat' I followed the music with my eyes. It led me to a third story room with a balcony and on that balcony was Bella climbing onto the banister. Tears flowed down her face and it broke my heart. "I'm done" she whispered "I cant do this anymore everything's been taken from me" she screamed. Many things happened at once, Bella put her foot on the banister I ran forward at vampire speed not caring who saw me and me and another guy yelled in unision "Bella no!" But she jumped her eyes closed her arms up like she was flying it looked like she was falling in slow motion to me so I had no problem catching her. I tried to be as gentle as possible but I knew it would bruise her when I felt her hit my arms. She kept her eyes closed for a second Then opened them her eyes went wide. "Emmett?" She cried then she past out in my arms. I got lost looking at her. Her beauty was magnificent I had never noticed how the moonlight had shown in her hair and her scent was...Wait was that blood? I looked down to see blood dripping down her legs. What the fuck happened to her? I thought just as a guy leaned over the balcony. "Is she OK?" he shouted in a panic.

Who the hell was that guy. "She is fine I think. What happened?" I asked anger seeping into my voice. "Ill be right down!" He yelled back and then disappeared from view I could hear him running around. Down the stairs and I saw through the glass door him pushing his way through the drunken crowd and out the door. "Is she OK?" he asked out of breath leaning down hands on knees trying to get oxygen into his lungs. Fragile humans.

"She...She was...r...raped" He said trying to catch his breath still. I saw red. "By who?" I snapped making this guy stand up straight and look at me in fear. I truly felt like a vampire whoever hurt my Bella would pay and pay dearly. "What your name?" I snapped again. "N...Nate sir" He stuttered. "You know her?" He asked. I just nodded. "Tell me what happened!" I ordered.

After telling me what happened I wanted to go up and rip that guy apart piece by piece. Before I could think a black car pulled up and carlisle walked out and ran up to me, Bella and Nate in a human pace. "Alice called" He replied to my unasked quistian. I nodded. "Call the cops son" Carlisle whispered so only I could hear. "Nate get out of here im calling the cops and I don't want you getting in trouble for drinking." I said as calmly as I could.

"No" Nate said. Me and carlisle swung our heads in his direction looking at him like he was crazy. "Son you could get arrested" Carlisle tried to reason with him. But he just stood his ground, I was beginning to like this human guy. But why was he doing it? "Do you know Bella?" I asked. Nate shook his head "No but when I saw that guy raping her I couldn't just stand there I beat the shit out of him!" He said with so much anger he sounded like a vampire. His head fell as tears began to cascade down his face "It happened to my sister a couple years ago she was 16 she was killed" He sobbed.

Me and carlisle stood stunned for a minute. "Well call the cops son im going to get a thicker blanket out of the trunk for Bella" carlisle said in a rush. I dialed 911. "Hello 911 yes there was a rape"

**Bella's pov:**

I woke up to voices. My body felt fuzzy like when your foot falls asleep. I kept my eyes shut trying to figure out what happened. "Its all my fault I should have gotten there sooner" I recognized Emmett voice cry. "Son there's nothing you could have done" Carlisle replied. The cullens were here? It wasn't a dream when I saw my big brothers face. But why were they back and who all was back? "He's right" I heard my dad sob. "Thank you so much for saving my baby girl its all my fault!" He started sobbing. "Wake up Bella please baby I swear ill make it alright." My eyes opened to see Emmett sitting in a chair with his head in his hands looking forlorn. My dad was sobbing into carlisles shoulder as carlisle patted his back in a comforting way.

"Don't cry dad" I croaked making everyone look up so fast that I thought they would get whiplash. "Bella!" they all cried together. And coming to crowd over to me. I backed up on my bed they were to close. They all stopped coming closer as they saw my reaction. "Sorry bells" Emmett said and charlie and carlisle looked sad. Tears started to fall down my face. "Its all his fucking fault!" I screamed squinting my eyes shut. I felt them all jump back. "Who Hun?" my dad asked.

"Edward!" I screamed "If he hadn't left this wouldn't have happened I hate him its all his fault!" They came close to me again but I dint care instead I fell into Emmett arms since he wasn't the closest. He sat on my bed beside me shushing me and just saying soothing nonscence words. "I've got to go interrogate that dirt bag!" Charlie said angrily and walked out. "Ill go get Bella something to eat" Carlisle said following him out. It was weird I automatically calmed down Emmett was like a big teddy bear who could never hurt a fly he saved me. I wasn't afraid of him but he was the only man left in this world that I was not afraid of.

I then realized as long as Emmett is here ill be OK. A yawn escaped my lips. "Sleep baby bells" Emmett said soothingly pulling my hair out of my face. I looked at him panicked "Don't leave me please!" I said fear lacing my voice. "Never Bella, I will never leave you again" and with those words I placed my hope my sanity and my life in his hands. Falling asleep in his arms.

**OK so what did ya think? R+R please reviews make Bella happy and we all know she needs happiness. Does Bella love Emmett? Will her and Nate meet again? Only time shall tell.**

**Don't worry That Rapist will get whats comen to him trust me just be patient**


	5. Chapter 5:lets go home

_**Before:**_ _I then realized as long as Emmett is here ill be OK. A yawn escaped my lips. "Sleep baby bells" Emmett said soothingly pulling my hair out of my face. I looked at him panicked "Don't leave me please!" I said fear lacing my voice. "Never Bella, I will never leave you again" and with those words I placed my hope my sanity and my life in his hands. Falling asleep in his arms._

_**Chapter#5: Lets go home**_

Bella's** pov:**

~3 days later~

I opened my eyes it was my third day here and I was going crazy. I was under observation because after talking the first day I wouldn't talk at all to anybody except Emmett. Emmett walked in the room just as I pushed the shitty looking breakfast away. "Hey bells that looks disgusting" He said pointing to my tray. I looked towards the door making sure nobody else was around. "I'de have to agree with you on that" I muttered. Emmett chuckled ruffling my hair. "Ugh! Emmett!" I cried trying to straighten my hair back With no luck since I dint have my hairbrush. "Guess what?" Emmett said happily. "What?" I asked in a happy voice I loved when he smiled. Was I developing feelings for my brother? Nah! "Guess" he said bouncing around reminding me of Alice. Alice god I missed her.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Just as that thought had crossed my name the door opened and in came Alice with carlisle trailed behind her. I just smiled at her I wasn'tt going to talk to her in front of carlislei'mm not even sure if I could talk to her alone. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh Bella i've missed you so much!" she cried into my shoulder. I just nodded. I had missed her to but like I had thought to myself I wasn't gonna say it out loud.

"Hey I was playing the guessing game with her!" Emmett complained. I smiled at him as Alice looked between the two of us. "Told you so" Alice whispered to Emmett. I looked at them confused. "Oh don't worry about it bell your going home today!" Alice said excitedly. "Damn it Ali I was going to make her guess" Emmett said. Alice frowned "Its not like she would say her guess out loud" Alice muttered. Burn that made me feel bad.

Alice looked at me with a sad smile noticing my predicament. "Don't worry bells I don't blame you and that scum bag will get what he deserves." She said a scary tone in her voice. I dint know if I liked that or not but it kind of scared me and I grabbed Emmett arms and held it tightly. "You ready bells?" Emmett asked me rubbing my shoulder soothingly. I nodded at him. I looked at him with questioning eyes but he knew what I was trying to ask. "That's up to you Bella" he said to me as Alice and carlisle looked at us both with amazement.

"What did she...?"Carlisle started. "She wants to know what house she is going to ours or charlies. She doesn't feel safe at charlies entail they know if that scum Richard is getting prison time." They nodded at Emmett as carlisle sat on my bed I scooted over closer to Emmett. "Bella you are welcome to stay with us but jasper is there to but so is esme" He said trying to sooth my worries. I nodded and looked at Emmett questioning again. He nodded then looked up at carlisle. "She wants to know if she can stay in my room." Emmett said. "That's fine" Carlisle said. "Yay!" Alice screeched.

~In the car with Emmett and Alice on way home~

"Lets play some music" Alice said happily turning on the radio. Realize came on and I started whimpering. "Turn that the fuck off!" Emmett boomed. Alice jumped but then turned the channel and another song came on I liked it it kind of explained my feelings for Edward. It was 'love the way you lie' by emenem ft rhianha. Alice sang rhianha's part Emmett sang emenem's it was very fascinating as I listened to them sing.

_Alice_

_just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_but that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_but that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie._

_Emmett (rapping)_

_I cant tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like_

_and right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_I cant breath but I still fight while I can fight_

_as long as the wrong feels right its like i'm in flight_

_high off of love drunk from the hate its like i'm huffing paint_

_and I love it the more that I suffer I suffocate_

_and right before i'm about to drown she resuscitates me _

_she fucking hates me and I love it _

_wait_

_where you going?_

_I'm leaving you!_

_No you ain't come back we're running right back _

_here we go again its so insane_

_cause when its going good it's going great i'm superman_

**(em put his hands put like superman couseing me to laugh)**

_with the wind in his bag she's Lois lane but when its bad its_

_awful I feel so ashamed_

_I snap who's that dude? I don't even know his name _

_I laid hand's on her ill never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own streangh_

_Alice_

_just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_but that alright because I like the way it hurts_

_just gonna stand there and watch me cry_

_but that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

_Emmett_

_you ever love somebody so much you can barely breath_

_when your with them you meet and neither one of you_

_even know what hit em, got the warm fuzzy feeling_

_yeah them chills used to get em,_

_now your getting fucking sick of looking at em,_

_you swore you've never hit em, never do nothing to hurt em,_

_now your in each others face spewing venom _

_**(Emmett spit venom out the window couseing me to laugh again)**_

_and these words when ya spit em,_

_you push pull each others hair scratch, claw, bite em,_

_throw em down pin em, so lost in the moments_

_when your in em, it's the rage that took over it controls you both_

_so they say its best to go your separate ways _

_guess that they don't know ya cause today that was yesterday_

_yesterday is over it's a different day sound like broken records_

_playing over but you promised her next time you'll show restraint_

_you don't get another chance_

_**(I wasn't giving Edward a second chance i'm done)**_

_life is no Nintendo game but you lied again _

_now you get to watch her leave out the window_

_guess that's why they call it window pane _

_**(instead of letting Alice take the lead I started singing both Emmett and Alice looked at me shocked)**_

_**Bella**_

_just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_but that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_but that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

_Emmett_

_now I know we said things did things that we don't mean_

_and we fall back into the same patterns same routine _

_but your tempers just as bad as mine is you're the same as me_

_but when it comes to love you're just as blinded_

_baby please come back it wasn't you baby it was me_

_maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems maybe that's what happens_

_when a tornado meets a volcano. All I know is I love you to much_

_to walk away though come inside pick up your bags_

_off the sidewalk don't you hear senserity in my voice when I talk_

_told you this was my fault look me in the eyeball _

_next time i'm pissed ill aim my fist at the dry wall_

_next time there will be no next time I apologize _

_even know I know its lies i'm tired of the games_

_I just want her back I know i'm a liar if she ever tries to fucking leave_

_again imma tie her to the bed and set the house on fire_

_Emmett,Bella and Alice_

_just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_but that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_but that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

"Go Bella!" Alice sang out when the song ended. I Smiled at her I guess it wasn't so bad talking around her after all well at least singing. "You fucken rocked bells!" Emmett said while clapping me on the back a little to hard because he knocked the air out of me. "Sorry" he said when he realized what he had done.

"Bella I took the liberty to go shopping and get you new clothes and everything you need so you don't have to go home to get it" Alice said happily. Ugh! "Alice!" I whined. She looked at me happily that I was talking even if it was one word and it was complaining. A few minutes later we pulled up outside the Cullen mansion. Everyone was standing outside. Jasper looked to be in pain, Esme looked like she wanted to jump up and hug me. Carlisle was at work and Rosalie and him were not here. Alice started bouncing up and down in excitement as she parked the car. "Bella you gotta try on your new clothes so why don't we play barbie Bella?" She said more as a statement then a quiastian. God what have I gotten myself into? I thought with a chuckle.

**So what did u think? The song is called 'Love the way you lie' By Eminem and rhianha hope u liked it r+r and thank u so much for my reviews. I will not update if I get no reviews just saying.**


	6. Chapter 6:He just wants to make you smil

"_Bella I took the liberty to go shopping and get you new clothes and everything you need so you don't have to go home to get it" Alice said happily. Ugh! "Alice!" I whined. She looked at me happily that I was talking even if it was one word and it was complaining. A few minutes later we pulled up outside the Cullen mansion. Everyone was standing outside. Jasper looked to be in pain, Esme looked like she wanted to jump up and hug me. Carlisle was at work and Rosalie and him were not here. Alice started bouncing up and down in excitement as she parked the car. "Bella you gotta try on your new clothes so why don't we play barbie Bella?" She said more as a statement then a quiastian. God what have I gotten myself into? I thought with a chuckle._

**Chapter6: He just wants to make you smile**

**~1 week later~**

**Bella's pov:**

I stood in the bathroom stripping my clothes off. I was still at the cullens and was supposed to go home as soon as they got back from hunting. I Turned on the water in the shower and then the radio my favorite song was playing. I got in singing along with Taylor swift.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_i'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

_see the lights see the party the ball gown_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_and say hello, little did I know_

_that you were romeo you were throwing pebbles _

_and my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_and I was crying on the staircase begging you _

_please don't go and I said romeo take me somewhere_

_we can be alone ill be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_you'll be the prince and ill be the princess its a love story _

_baby just say yes_

_(_I realized then that I was falling for Emmett and fast)

_so I sneak out to the garden to see you we keep quit cause_

_were dead if they knew so close your eyes_

_escape this town for a little while oh oh_

_cause you were romeo I was a scarlet letter_

_and my daddy said stay away from Juliet _

_but you were everything to me I was begging you_

_please don't go._

_(**"I love Emmett" I said to myself)**_

_and I said romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_(**did somebody just say something?)**_

_ill be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_you'll be the prince and ill be the princess..._

_(music stops)_

"What the fuck?" I yell to myself. I peak out the curtain to find Emmett standing by the mirror he had his hand on the radio. "Shit!" I yelled and jumped. Bad move I fell out of the shower. I waited for impact but it never came. I had pulled the curtain down with me and wrapped around myself when I fell so nothing was exposed. I looked up to see Emmett's golden eyes staring down on me. "Why hello Juliet" He said with a smirk. My face turned a brilliant red. "How much did you hear?" I asked my face getting redder as he stood me up on the bathroom floor. He chuckled. I mock slapped his arm. "Ouch!" I stated. Emmett just rolled his eyes and chuckled again.

"All of it I got home right when you got in the shower" He stated. I looked up my face feeling hot as hell "So you heard me say I um...i..." I couldn't finish. "You love me?" He asked with a playful gleam in his eye. I nodded shyly. "This love is difficult but its real" He quoted the line of taylors song that had not played yet. I looked down shyly. He lifted my head with his fingers under my chin "I love you and that's all I really know" he quoted. I realized he missed a line but I hoped with all my mite that he would be saying it in the future.

We stared into each others eyes for a while. He had told me last night that he was done with Rosalie. Are heads began to close the distance I closed my eyes as our lips met and then ~knock knock~

"God damn it!" I swore. "You hang around me to much" Emmett chuckled. "Ill get that now go get dressed."

I did as was told when he left downstairs I went to his room replacing a towel with the cur-ten first. I had just gotten my pants and bra on when I heard yelling. "Where the fuck is she?" A deep male voice shouted sending shivers down my spine. "I don't believe that is any of your concern!" Emmett shouted back. "It is you filthy bloodsucker!" The guy yelled. I ran down the stairs not even thinking about my shirt. I tripped on the last stair Emmett ignored the person on the other side of the door an caught me. "Thank you" I said blushing.

"Its good to see your still human" the male sneered I looked at him. "Jake?" I asked and then shut my mouth really quick remembering I wasn't talking to anyone. He looked at me funny. "Whats wrong with you?" he asked me. I just shook me head and looked down. "Your real slow on update arn't you?" Emmett sneered. I knew he was talking about what happened almost 2 weeks ago. "Why are you here?" Jake asked me. "I could ask you the same thing!" Emmett snapped back at him. I gave Emmett a knowing look asking him to leave me with Jake for a minute. Emmett nodded " ill be upstairs" he said.

"What you can live without your translater?" Jake sneered. I scowled at him. "You are so pathetic Isabella!" Jake snapped. We stood glaring at each other for what seemed like hours. What the hell happened to him he was being so mean. "Lets cut to the chase Bella what the hell were you doing fucking that cousin of newtons?" he sneered. My heart felt like it just dropped to my toes. I felt the tears start to fall down my face. "Your crying?" he yelled. "Your such a hypocritical slut!" That was it I fell to my knees sobbing as Alice ran in the door and Emmett ran downstairs.

Emmett slammed Jake into a wall Growling at him. I was on the floors knee's pulled to my chest. Alice knelt beside me and wrapped an arm around me. "What the fuck is your problem dude she was raped you piece of shit!" Alice screamed toward jakes shaking form. Jake stopped shaking and glared at Alice and me despite Emmett hold on his neck. Emmett dropped him. "Apologize mutt!" Emmett yelled at him. Jake looked at him in disbelief. "God your sticking up for that slut she is probably lieing about..." He dint get to finish as Emmett punched Jake in the face knocking him out.

I jumped up and ran to emmetts room. Jake was right I was a slut. A few minutes later I heard Emmett yell again. "Now get the fuck out and don't ever show your filthy face here again or ill wipe the sidewalk with it" then there was a door slamming and a knock on The bedroom door. "Bells?" Came emmetts voice. "Go away!" I sobbed. "Bells please..." he started. "I said go away!" I snapped. I heard his feet go down the hall and down the stairs. I threw myself into the pillow and screamed. "Why me?" I screamed. "Nobody knows some people are just sick." Came a soft sing-song voice. I looked up to see a bleary Alice through my tears. "What do you want?" I asked through a choked back sobs.

"Oh Bella" Alice said sadly. She came over to me and hugged me. I began to wonder as I sat in Alice's arms how long I had been there. Before I could ask Alice answered me. "You've been here for over two hours." "Wheres Emmett?" I asked dreading the answer. Alice wiped my hair out of my eyes. "He just went for a walk Hun he should be back any time" "I hope so" I cried more tears coming down. "He just wants to make you smile Bella he loves you" Alice stated.

"Jake's right though" I said shaking my head and biting my lip I could taste the salty tears on my lips. "I am not good enough for him" I sobbed. "Now stop now!" Alice snapped. The door opened "she's right bells you are so much better then me Hun and that mutt was more right then a retard saying 1+1 equals 4." (**no offense to the learning handicapped) Emmett** said. I looked up at him and smiled through my tears. Alice stood up and walked to the door "Ill leave you two to converse" she said and then stepped out. "See that's all I wanted" Emmett said gesturing towards my smile. "I love you Em" I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you to B" Emmett responded as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep in my love's arms.

**What did you think? I know fluffy ending and yer probably wondering why she went for Emmett after such a traumatic experience. Trust me I have been through that kind of trauma and there was one person I trusted. And love at first site is a real thing and that's whats happened to Bella with Emmett. Any quistians? R+R**


	7. Chapter 7: Hi nate

"_Jake's right though" I said shaking my head and biting my lip I could taste the salty tears on my lips. "I am not good enough for him" I sobbed. "Now stop now!" Alice snapped. The door opened "she's right bells you are so much better then me Hun and that mutt was more right then a retard saying 1+1 equals 4." (**no offense to the learning handicapped) Emmett** said. I looked up at him and smiled through my tears. Alice stood up and walked to the door "Ill leave you two to converse" she said and then stepped out. "See that's all I wanted" Emmett said gesturing towards my smile. "I love you Em" I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you to B" Emmett responded as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep in my love's arms._

_**Chapter7: Hi Nate**_

_**Nate's pov: **_

Its been almost two weeks since I had saved Isabella swan from that creep. I couldn't get her out of my head. "Sis I know you sent me to that party that night to save her" I said to the heavens. I talked to my sister Vanessa all the time. She was my baby sister my responsibility to protect and I had let her down. But I will spend the rest of my life making it up to her even know she is not here. I picked up two newspaper articles and read the oldest first from a few years back.

_Forks news _

_The body of 15 year old Vanessa colten was found yesterday_

_in la push forest. Vanessa has been missing for two weeks now _

_after leaving for a party September,13th._

_The body had multiple stab wounds and autopsy revealed the _

_teenage girl was also penetrated..._

I skimmed through the rest I had read this article so many times it was worn and torn. I looked at the other article and read it for the 12th time in two weeks.

_Forks news _

_A party held at the home of Mr. and MRS. Newton turned bad_

_this Friday when the police was called to an 18 year old local girl_

_Isabella swan was raped my the nephew of Mr and Mrs, newton._

_The owners of the home were not there at the time and many intoxicated teenagers_

_were also found along with miss,swan and her asualtie Richard Newton 26 of port _

_angeles. Miss swan was found by 19 year old Nathan Colten who's sister was brutally_

_raped and beaten to death 3 years ago._

_Continue to page A2 _

They had a picture of Bella Being held in arms. I just wish I had been sooner. If I had not drank and paid attention to that dumb blond louren Mallory I could have gotten there sooner. That's it I have to go see her. I decided as I stood up grabbing my jacket and walking out the door.

_**Bella's pov:**_

I rolled over getting to warm opening my eyes. I was in my room and nobody was there. I sat up quickly. "Emmett?" I called. No reply I went downstairs to see my dad sitting in the chair watching TV . "Hey bells how are you feeling?" He asked starting to get up. "Honey I am so sorry for what Jake said I had a talk with billy and..." I held my hand up to stop him. "Where's Emmett?" I asked. Dad nodded knowing I dint want to talk about Jake. "He said to tell you he was going to catch something to eat and he will stop by before dark" My dad said making a funny look when he quoted Emmett saying 'catch something to eat' I knew what he meant though.

"Funny boy made it sound like he was gonna go hunting and catch his meal" I laughed on the inside my dad had no clue how true that was. I dint want to talk more then needed so I turned and trudged back up the stairs. And slammed my door shut. I looked around the room I had nothing to do I hadn't been back to school yet I was supposed to start tomorrow Alice was re-enrolled with me.

I sat at my computer looking at the screen saver. I hadn't been home since the indecent and my wall paper was the same pictures of me and Edward went by. We looked so happy. Tears came to my eyes. I don't know what to do. I love Edward and I feel I am betraying him by loving his brother to. What do I do? I looked towards my radio and saw a yellow sticky note on it.

_Bella_

_push play on the CD player this song should _

_help you feel better about the complex situation_

_you are in. And remember no matter what_

_we all love you._

_Love your bff Alice_

"That's weird" I said to myself but shrugged it off Alice the all knowing pixie. I tore the sticky note off and threw it in the trash and pressed play on the player. Music flowed through my room from a song I had never heard before. I turned it up and layed back on my bed listening carefully to the words...

_someone once told me that you have to chose_

_what you win or lose, you cant have everything_

_don't you take chances you might feel the pain_

_don't you love in vain cause love wont set you free_

_I could stand by the side, and watch this life pass_

_me by so unhappy but safe as could be_

_So what if it hurts me! So what if I break down!_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_my feet run out of ground. I've gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound don't care about all the pain_

_in front of me cause i'm just trying to be happy_

_just wanna be happy ya_

_holding on tightly just can't let it go just trying to play _

_my role just slowly disappear _

_all these days they feel like there the same_

_just different faces different names get me outa here_

_but I cant stand by the side and watch this life pass_

_me by pass me by!_

_So what if it hurts me so what if I break down so what if_

_this world just throws me off the edge my feet run out_

_of ground I gotta find my place I wanna hear my sound_

_don't care about all the pain in front of me cause i'm just trying_

_to be happy, oh happy, so any turns that I cant see _

_I'll count a stranger on this road but don't say victim _

_don't say anything so what if it hurts me so what if I break down_

_so what if this world just throws me off the edge my feet_

_run out of ground. I gotta find my place I wanna hear my _

_sound don't care about all the pain in front of me I just wanna be happy_

_happy, happy, I just wanna be happy._

The CD stopped as I gasped. That song it was like it was send down from heaven just for my ears. What was it called? I wondered as I walked over to the CD player and opened it. I picked the c.d up '_Happy by Leona Lewis' _I hugged the CD to my chest "Thank you Alice" I said a stray tear rolling down my face. I deserve to be happy. And Emmett is my happiness. Edward left me and as much as I loved him I had to let him go I couldn't just stand on the side and watch life pass by. A knock interrupted my thoughts I went to the window as I heard my dad walk to the door to answer. I looked out to see a rusty blue handa civic parked across the road.

"Bells its for you!" charlie shouted up the stairs. I walked downstairs looking towards the door. I saw the frame of a young man standing there my dad was talking to him. "She doesn't talk anymore" charlie told him. "Its OK sir I just wanted to see how she was doing" Charlie nodded and let him in. I was kind of shaky I wasn't comfortable around men yet except em. "Hi Bella" The guy said. "Do you remember me?" He asked. I shook my head. Charlie looked between me and the man who looked to be 19 or 20. Then back at me. "Bells this is Nathan colten he is the one that helped you...um...that night" he said. Scratching his head. He was nervous. "Ill just let you two um talk. I'll be right in the living room bells" My dad said and walked away.

"How are you?" Nate asked me. I just smiled a little. "Here" he said handing me a bouquet of flowers. It had a little pink teddy bear holding the vase. And a card that stuck out of the red roses and baby's breath that said 'get well bell'. I gave him a teary smile to say thank you. "No problem" he said with a sad smile. "You need a tissue?" he asked pointing to my tear streaked face. I shook my head no wiping my eyes on my shirt sleeve. Nate started to say something when there was another knock on the front door. I walked around Nate to the door. Opening it Emmett was standing there. "Em" I said hugging him to me. I dint realize my dad was now standing by Nate entail I walked in hand in hand with Emmett. "You talked" both charlie and Nate said at the same time. I nodded smiling. "Come on in Emmett!" My dad said so happy that I had talked.

Emmett walked in to stand by my dad and Nate. "Hi Nate" Emmett said with a smile that soon faded when he spotted the flowers I had laid on the counter. "Who are those from?" Emmett asked me hugging me to him. "Oh those are from me" Nate said. My dad looked between the three of us. My dad walked to the living room muttering "teenagers" and "Jealousy" what did he mean? I wondered but I found out when I looked at Emmett he had a look a mixture of jealousy, hurt and anger on his face.

**So what did you think? Uh oh Emmett jealous of Nate! Not good what will happen next? R+R for more chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8:First fight,makeing up and

_Emmett walked in to stand by my dad and Nate. "Hi Nate" Emmett said with a smile that soon faded when he spotted the flowers I had laid on the counter. "Who are those from?" Emmett asked me hugging me to him. "Oh those are from me" Nate said. My dad looked between the three of us. My dad walked to the living room muttering "teenagers" and "Jealousy" what did he mean? I wondered but I found out when I looked at Emmett he had a look a mixture of jealousy, hurt and anger on his face._

_**Chapter8: First fight, making up and guess who's back**_

**Bella's pov:**

"Bella I said i'm sorry" Emmett cried. Nate had been here an hour and all Emmett did was glare at him and the flowers he brought me. So now as everyone else I was giving Emmett the silent treatment as I Shuffled around my room it was only 2pm and I had nothing else to do. I turned to him and glared. "Your acting like Edward!" I snapped. Emmett looked hurt. "What do you want me to say Em Edward did the same shit keeping me away from friends just because he is a guy don't mean anything!" I walked to the bathroom leaving Emmett standing in my room the hole time.

He kept giving Nate the look like he wanted to hit him the hole time he was here. Nate finally got so scared of Emmett's looks he left saying ill see you later. And Emmett was really pist off when Nate gave me a hug and slipped his number in my hand. I picked up my phone and text Alice.

_Alice I need Emmett to chill out and give me some space he is smothering me_

_got any idea's? B_

I sat my phone down on the sink and started stripping my clothes. And got into the shower. Fifteen minutes later I stepped out into the steaming bathroom wrapping a towel around my waist. I picked up my phone I had 4 new messages.

_Bells Alice said she wanted to talk to me ill see you later i'm really sorry Hun. Em_

I kind of smiled I loved that man but he was so jealous of just a friend. I could only imagine what would happen If he saw how mike was with me. I ignored the message and went on to the next.

_I've got the perfect idea ill be at yer house at 2:30 be ready. Ali_

oh no what have I gotten myself into? I looked at the time on my phone 2:25 shit I need to get ready.

I looked at the next message.

_Alice wont let me come back right now she said she has plans and that I will meet you at club 21 and under. See you tonight babe. Love Em_

What club 21? Hell no I am not going to a club. Its Thursday and I had school tomorrow so did Alice but unlike Alice I had to sleep.

_Bella before you say no. I promise I have the best idea to let Emmett know how you feel. Ali _

Why do I feel like i'm gonna regret this? Oh well there's no point in fighting with Alice nobody Wins against Alice I learned that a long time ago. So I rushed to get dressed and stuff just as I put my shoes on I heard a car honk I looked out the window to see. Alice waiting in a yellow Porsche talk about ostentatious.

I ran out the door grabbing my coat on the way. "Come on bells we only have tell 8 to get you ready." I rolled my eyes and got in waving to my dad through the window. "OK so whats the torture tonight?" I asked Alice. "No torture just SHOPPING!" she giggled I groaned putting my head in my hands. "Bella let me finish!" Alice scowled. I nodded for her to continue. "Anyhow we have to make you look good for tonight at the club I saw Emmett tell you" she smirked at me.

"And...you are singing a song for Emmett" she smiled. I looked at her shocked which I shouldn't because I planned on singing a song for him telling him how I felt about his jealousy just not in public oh well take what ya get huh?

~5 hours later~

God I was exhausted. We had been through the entire mall just to find me the perfect outfit. Then I went and got my hair and nails done and we went and got a tan. Or I did. We were now headed to the club I was in a sparkling red mini dress Emmett favorite color on me. With red nails and my head was curled and put into a messy but.

As we pulled to the club I started getting nervous. But that was forgotten when Alice was pulled into a vision. About 2 minutes later Alice gasped. "Edward!" she gasped. She looked at me "stay calm" she said grabbing something from her purse. She handed me a Walkman "Listen to song number 5 I already saw you searching the songs for one for Edward and that's the song you pick just wanted to save time." I nodded taking the Walkman and getting out of the car. "Don't tell Emmett just go on like nothings wrong" Alice said to me grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. We didn't even have to wait in line of course Alice got us through. We took a seat at a comfy looking booth where Emmett and Jasper were seated. I hadn't been seated twenty minutes when a guy walked on stage to the mic. "OK first act of the night is Isabella swan. I smiled at Emmett and made my way to the stage glad I had picked out ballet flats to wear instead of the heels Alice wanted me to wear. I walked up to the mic.

" Um this is a song I..." I stopped short when I saw Edward walk in looking up at me with a smile mouthing 'I love you' how dare he! "Well I'm going to sing a song for my boyfriend 'Emmett'" I said his name load and clear and watched Edwards face fall. "Me and him had an argument earlier and this is what I thought about his jealousy" The music started and I began swaying.

_Cant even hang out with friends with out you blowen up my phone_

_why you all in my ear like where am I and when am I coming home _

_why you listening to your friends they don't wanna see us be _

_boy you better take it slow or ill be history_

_you've got to give me my space so quick to callen my name_

_boy you better recognize my love is one of a kind_

_you drive me up to the ceiling boy theirs no need for the _

_screaming you know that you are my world_

_(the smirk on Edwards face left at that line)_

_but i'm sick an tired of the la la la la la _

_that's all I hear you saying la la la la la _

_tired of the complaining la la la la la la la la la la la la _

_la la la la la so why you up in my ear_

_so I went out to the club I just wanna have some fun_

_I guess someone told you I was with some other boy_

_(Edward nodded gesturing to Emmett he was so full of it)_

_cause when I got back home put my foot through the door_

_all the lights came on then came the la la la la _

_you got to give me my space so quit to called my name boy _

_you better recognize my love is one of a kind you drive me up_

_to the ceiling boy there's no need for the screaming you know _

_that you are my world but i'm sick an tired of the la la la la _

_that's all I hear you saying lalalalala tired of the complaining _

_ so why you up in my ear_

_why you up in my ear, why you up in my ear why you up in my ear_

_oh oh oh oh why up in my ear why you up in my ear why you up in my ear_

_~break it down~_

_lalalalala that'ss all I hear you saying lalalalala tired of the complaining lalalalala_

_lalalalalalalalalalalala so why you up in my ear..._

_**(la la la by auburn)**_

the crowd applauded. As I walked off the stage Edward came up to me and so did Emmett who slit his arm around my waist. "What are you doing here?" Emmett growled. Edward looked at him in disgust "I'm here for my girlfriend" He said I glared at him. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" I said surprising everyone by talking. I could sing sure but I dint talk openly. "Bella I left to protect you" Edward pleaded. I snickered "Sure" I scoffed "And you were also sleeping with that blond bitch to protect me?" I asked. He looked dumbfounded. "I...I...Bella I love you" Ya well he sure showed it. "Can I at least talk to you alone?" he asked. "No Edward you want to know how I feel about you?" I asked he nodded. Fine if he really wants to do this so be it. "Fine!" I snapped. I looked at Emmett "Ill be back Hun" I said and went back up to the stage manager. After I talked to him so low even a vampire couldn't hear he stepped on stage. "Here is Isabella swan again" I walked up there I was going to do just what Alice said and that song was perfect. "My ex boyfriend has decided to make a visit after ditching me with no reason over three months ago" I said pointing at him. He scowled at me as every head turned towards him. Esme and carlisle also entered the building everyone was here except bitch Rosalie. "Well here is a song for him to tell him how I feel" The crowed stopped booing Edward and cheered me. The music once again started...

_the very first day of my life was the day that you let me go_

_it was a blessing in disguise now I see that i'm beautiful_

_cause all we ever did was fight we were so dysfunctional_

_now i've forgotten all the times and all the days that I was _

_loving you,_

_just like a ghost from my past, he's come back to haunt me_

_saying that you want me back, but that's impossible so_

_love me, leave me _

_cause i've already closed that door_

_don't want to be in the pain I felt before _

_if I only could be myself without your approvel anymore_

_if you love me leave me_

_(I pointed at Edward for the next line)_

_if you love me leave me alone_

_(his face fell even more then when I had said Emmett was my world)_

_(the music played and I swayed to it closing my eyes I may be mad at Edward but I couldn't watch him hurt since it was at my hands)_

_now there used to be a time I would've taken you back again_

_now I got you out of my mind now i'm totally independent _

_so you can save your little lies cause I know whats happening _

_your missing me but say goodbye now to all the days I was_

_loving you just like a ghost from my past_

_'he's back to haunt me'_

_saying that you want me back _

_'but that's impossible so'_

_love me, leave me cause i've already closed that door_

_don't want to be in the pain I felt before_

_(I felt a tear come through my closed eyes and down my cheek at the truth of the words)_

_if only I could be myself without your approvel anymore_

_if you love me leave me _

_if you love me leave me alone!_

_(I clutched my hand to my heart as I felt myself once again fall apart)_

_(I opened my eyes I needed to see his reaction to these words. He looked so broken)_

_if you really wanna help then you should go_

_cause I promised myself i'de make it alone_

_at the back of the shelf cause where I put what we had_

_I'll never go back no!_

_(I watched as Edward gave me one last sad glimpse I could see the unshed tears sparkle like his skin)_

_(And then he left he was really gone and all I could do was finish this song)_

_love me, leave me _

_cause i've already closed that door _

_don't want to be in the pain I felt before _

_if I only could be myself without your approvel anymore_

_if you love me leave me_

_if you love me leave me alone._

When the song was done I ran off stage and ran outside I saw Emmett try to follow but carlisle gave him the 'give her a minute' look. I ran into the alley beside the club and collapsed crying my eyes out. "Why do I always hurt everybody?" I cried to nobody in particular. I just sat and sobbed that's all I could do.

**So what did you think? I know you are probably thinking she got over Edward to easily but really she dint you can see the pain she is in now she still loves him but she doesn't want hurt anymore. Well R+R make me happy. What will happen next? ~Trinity~**


	9. Chapter 9:take your last breath

_When the song was done I ran off stage and ran outside I saw Emmett try to follow but carlisle gave him the 'give her a minute' look. I ran into the alley beside the club and collapsed crying my eyes out. "Why do I always hurt everybody?" I cried to nobody in particular. I just sat and sobbed that's all I could do._

_**Chapter9: Take your last breath**_

**(warning major rated m+ in this chapter violence cursing and the mutilation of a human being 18 an up only. Not 18 skip this chapter)**

**Rapists pov:**

I had spent Weeks in that fucking jail cell before they would even think to put me on bond. If I ever see that little slut 'Isabella swan' again I will make sure she takes her last breath in front of me. Although she was amazing in bed. Right now I was strolling the streets of port angles. Even my friends had deserted me after my arrest fucking cowards.

I pulled my hand roughly through my dirty blond hair thinking of what to do I had no place to live no friends and a taste for revenge. I walked by club 21 and under looking through the window. Wait... Was that Dr,Cullen and his family? I doubled back. It was. The hole family was there which meant one thing the swan whore was around here somewhere. I continued walking when I came to the mouth of a dark alley and heard sobbing. I focused my eyes. It was her, the girl sent from hell to ruin me. Time for revenge! I thought as I took in quick strides towards Isabella swans sobbing form.

**Bella's pov:**

"Hey sugar" I heard a voice call beside me, a voice I prayed I would never hear again in my life. I looked up into the face of a rapist. "Wh...What are you doing out of jail?" I stuttered. His smile became more pronounced. "Why sugar I got bailed out don't ya know?" he asked in a sing song voice. I tried to control my shaking as I wiped the tears from my eyes I couldn't defend myself if I couldn't see him.

He grabbed my wrist as I stood up. "Ahh!" I cried from the pain in my wrist. He backhanded me. I could taste the blood on my lip. "Shut the fuck up!" he snarled. I whimpered as the hand not holding me in place grabbed my breast firmly. He let go for a second but before I could sigh in relief he ripped my dress off. "You look more beautiful then a couple weeks ago" he smiled, I wanted to gag. "Don't worry baby you wont have to deal with the emotional pain when i'm done fucking you this time" he threaghtend and I understood he meant he was going to kill me. His lips connected with mine in a fierce kiss. I heard a growl at the end of the alley I whimpered for help. Richard just ignored it and began feeling me up pinning my body with his.

"Get the fuck away from my daughter!" I noticed carlisles voice. I opened my eyes to see carlisle right behind the sick bastard. Richard spun around letting me drop to the ground. "Go play Dr old man" Richard said to him. And began to turn back to me I let out a panicked cry. Carlisle placed his hand on the mans shoulder just as I saw the rest of the family come into the alley. Emmett was growling and held back by Alice, Esme and jasper. "Or what?" Richard sneered. Carlisle surprised me by taking his hand back and then throwing it forward punching the guy in the face sending him into the wall where he fell beside me. I started sobbing again but for a different reason as I tried to cover my exposed body.

Carlisle looked at me sympathetically then back at the family. "Esme, Alice take Bella home. Jasper, Emmett come with me to take care of this filth it looks like jail will do nothing for him" Emmett looked evilly happy. As he jasper and the girls walked up and put there arms around me leading me out of the alley leaving Emmett,Jasper and Carlisle with that fucking bastard.

**Emmett's pov:**

I was ebyond pist off when I saw that asshole hurting my bella I knew I should have followed her. How is it none of us knew about that jack fuck getting out of jail? Oh well it would be taken care of in a few minutes. As Bella was carried Off by Esme and Alice I looked at Carlisle and Jasper. "What do we do now?" Jasper asked looking around in panic afraid that someone would catch him with the body of the man that had raped his sister oh ya nobody would believe there was foul play there! (**note the sarcasm **"I don't know" Carlisle replied looking nervously at the mans uunconscious body.

I stepped forward. "I'll take care of that...thing!" I said gesturing towards the pile of shit poor excuse for a man at our feet. Carlisle and Jasper both looked up at me. "Son..."Carlisle began but I held up a hand to stop him. "Carlisle this man this thing hurt Bella in the worst way and your gonna let him Rome this earth unscathed?" I snarled. Carlisle looked taken aback but it was Jasper that spoke. "Just let him take care of it dad he's a big boy" I rolled my eyes of his usage of the word boy. Carlisle looked at me full in the face studying my features. After a few minutes he sighed. "OK but please son cover your tracks" He urged. Him and jasper both bid me farewell and left to go help the girls with Bella. "Don't worry Bella this sick fuck will pay!" I said to myself.

I grabbed the nasty man and threw him over my shoulders and ran at a blinding speed so nobody would see me. Into an abandoned warehouse. I threw him onto the concrete not caring if hurt the thing. And shut the medal sliding doors. I looked to the man searching him I found his wallet and opened it. A picture fell out falling face down by the mans unconscious form. I picked it up flipping it over. It was Bella and it said things on it in ink like 'whore' and 'must kill' what the fuck? I vowed right then to god above that this man would pay dearly for his crimes.

I shoved the picture in my pocket and turned around finding a bucket of dirty water. I dumped the bucket on the mans head. HE started to stir. "Wake the fuck up you piece of shit" I growled. The man slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. "W...where am I?" He said in fright. "Welcome to hell!" I announced gesturing around the room. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked noticing his now tied up hands and feet. "I'm here to avenge my girlfriends rape!" I snapped. HE cocked his head to the side, "Which ones your girlfriend?" he asked. Are you fucking kidding me? I growled pulling out Bella's picture. "This one you sick fuck!" I yelled. The guy smirked. Was this guy fucking stupid or did he really have a death wish. "Oh the one the was good in bed" he cackled sending me into a rage. I ran around the room once at vampire speed his eyes bugged out. "Dude what the fuck are you?" he asked, now he fears me. I grabbed his chin hard feeling his jaw crack beneath the pressure "Your worst fucking nightmare!"

He screamed as I let go of his now broken jaw. I could also see his nose was broke from Carlisles punch hm ill have to congratulate him later on that. The man was looking at the ground fear clear in his eyes oh that won't do he will look at me while I slowly torture him. I grabbed his nose between my thumb and first three fingers using it to lift his head to look at me. I laughed at his agonized cry's. "Why did you rape my girlfriend?" I asked him letting go of his nose. The sight of his blood both pleasured and repulsed me. I would not drink from this scum. But it brang me joy to see him hurting like he had hurt my Bella.

"Just kill me" the guy begged. Oh he had no idea I will not show him mercy. I chuckled and slammed my foot down on his leg breaking it his bone broke in two and punctured the skin coming through his leg. He screamed like a little bitch. I walked around hand on my chin thinking what I could do next. "God let me die!" the man begged to the heavens. I laughed. "After what you have done god will not show you mercy, now who else have you hurt?" I asked in a menacing voice. Lucky for him he decided to be truthful he pointed to his wallet. I picked it up opening the money compartment to find a good dozen or so pictures. I looked through them they all said 'dead' on them. I noticed one I picked it up and showed him "Isn't this Nathan coltens sister?" I asked. The man nodded.

Oh my god I found a murderer! "She was good to" he smirked through his pain. God this guy had a death wish. I looked around and found what I was looking for. One of those giant metal staplers. "You like them so much but I am gonna let these girls cause you the pain you have caused them" oddly the guy started laughing I looked at him weird. "Those girls are dead man!" he laughed. "Lets just say they can help beyond the grave!" I sneered before he could say anything I took the picture of Nate's sister and stapled it to the mans forehead. I smiled in satisfaction at his pain. And I continued all over his body with the rest of the pictures saving Bella for last. "You hurt my love you took something from her that she can not get back her purity her innocence! And for that me and her will take something from you that you cant get back" he looked at me in purrer horror. At vampire speed I yanked his pants off exposing him to me. It was disgusting but this was for Bella and I would do anything for her. I took a box cutter off the ground and walked towards him. "W...w...what a..are you going to do" he stuttered in fright.

I smirked as I leaned down and slowly cut off his penis laughing as he shrieked in pain. Then I took the stapler yanking off his shirt leaving him completely naked. I stapled the picture of Bella right on his heart. I looked at my phone we had been here for three hours me torturing him. I looked him dead in the eye as I broke both his arms and other leg. "Now you know what these girls went through I said holing his member away from me. An idea struck me since his screaming was giving me a headache. I walked over him grabbing his broken jaw. Opening his mouth I shoved his cock down his throat. I watched as he choked for a few minutes tell his body went limp then I checked his pulse. No pulse he was dead. He had died by suffocating on his own cock. I smiled to myself and left to go home This was perfect they would find him naked with his own dick in his mouth. Not only had I caused him the pain he caused those girls I had also caused the humiliation.

**Hope you liked this. I was raped a few months back and had trouble writing this chapter to so I was drunk most of it. If it makes no sense let me know but this is what I would do to my attacker if I could. I worked hard on this chapter so please R+R. ~Love trinity~**

**p.s I am so sorry but I am grounded from the computer entell next friday a week from today so as soon as im ungrounded ill update I am really sorry but it aint my computer so I have no say so. And if you guys have something you would like me to out in future chapters let me know and if it fits I will put it in I swear. Sorry again see ya next week september 10th **


	10. Chapter 10:she knows what we are

_**I'm back!**_

_**Thank u so much to my fans who are so devoted. You love me you really love me :) **_

_**and a big thanks to my biggest fan**_

_**mama4dukes**_

_**you have reviewed more than anyone and for that thank you**_

_I smirked as I leaned down and slowly cut off his penis laughing as he shrieked in pain. Then I took the stapler yanking off his shirt leaving him completely naked. I stapled the picture of Bella right on his heart. I looked at my phone we had been here for three hours me torturing him. I looked him dead in the eye as I broke both his arms and other leg. "Now you know what these girls went through I said holing his member away from me. An idea struck me since his screaming was giving me a headache. I walked over him grabbing his broken jaw. Opening his mouth I shoved his cock down his throat. I watched as he choked for a few minutes tell his body went limp then I checked his pulse. No pulse he was dead. He had died by suffocating on his own cock. I smiled to myself and left to go home This was perfect they would find him naked with his own dick in his mouth. Not only had I caused him the pain he caused those girls I had also caused the humiliation. _

_**Chapter10: She knows what we are**_

**Emmett's pov: **

I raced home to find my family looking worried in the living room. When I walked in they all looked up at me. "He's taken care of wheres Bella" I said. "She's asleep" carlisle stated So Bella had stayed the night. But what was wrong with the family. "Whats up?" I asked confused. Carlisle looked at the family who all nodded. He turned back to me handing me a piece of paper. I looked at him confused. "Read it" Carlisle said. I looked down and read the paper.

_I know what you are. I know your secret you have been hiding._

_Do not worry I will not tell anyone yet but I need to talk to you _

_make sure you are not a danger._

_~see you soon~_

_a.w_

Oh shit! Was all I could think. What were we going to do. The shit just kept hitting the fan. The most terrifying sound brought me out of my thoughts, Bella's scream. I glanced at my family before running up the stairs with them to my Bella.

**Bella's pov**

_Richard grabbed my arm and drug me to the room at the party. He threw me on the bed ripping my clothes off. And then moving to tear mine off. The door opened as he placed himself at my entrance._

_Emmett stood there looking at me and the piece of shit with disgust. "Help me" I yelled to him. "Your such a slut!" Emmett said and walked out leaving me with this man as he pushed into me. I started screaming at the top of my lungs why wasn't anyone helping me? Emmett my love was just letting this man rape me. I screamed and hit the man on top of me and he turned into Jake. "I like sluts" he sneered causing me to scream loader._

"Bella wake up!" someone said I opened my eyes to see all the cullens standing at my bedside. I sat up and threw my arms around a panicked looking Emmett. I sobbed into his chest with as much force as I could muster. "Shh its OK bells were here." Emmett soothed. "What happened?" a worried looking carlisle asked. I shook my head looking up tears streaming down my face. "N..nightmare r.r.r...r That man raped me and Emmett left me with him" I cried.

Emmett looked like he wanted to cry. "He's gone Bella" he soothed. I shook my head I knew he was out there and he wouldn't give up entail he got his way with me. "No!"i yelled surprising everyone. "He...he wants me dead!" I sobbed "he wont stop!" the realization made me sob harder. "Bella" Alice snapped shaking my shoulders earning a growl from Emmett. "Bella he's dead Emmett killed him!" I looked from Alice to Emmett. "Really?" I asked. Emmett nodded. And I blacked out.

**Emmett's pov:**

I sat holding this beautiful woman in my arms all night. When I was with her I had no worry's. Even the fact that our secret was exposed dint bother me when I was with Bella. She was my life now I dint know how else to put it into words. When morning came Bella's eyes began to flutter open. "Emmett" she sighed opening them completely. She sat and looked at me when her face suddenly fell and tears welled up in her eyes. "Bella!" I started freaking out what was wrong with her?

_**Bella's pov:**_

I could see the sun behind my eyelids as they began to flutter open. I felt a cold hard object beside me. I opened my eyes completely "Emmett" I sighed what a great way to wake up. He looked at me with a small smile. Then as I looked at him everything from last night sunk in. No! It wasn't a dream. My face fell and tears began feeling in my eyes. "Bella!" Emmett panicked. I couldn't say anything. I was almost raped again and Emmett killed the man. Wait... "You really killed him he's not coming back for me." I said more to myself then to him. His face loosened up a bit at my words. He stared at me before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Yes Bella he is gone" he soothed me. I looked at him as he pulled back he had a look of worry on his face. "Whats wrong?" I asked worried now. I was fine that horrible guy was gone. "Um we have another problem" he stated. Jesus I should have known that this couldn't get any better. "What?" I sighed waiting for the worst. "Someone knows our secret" he said. Oh no!

**Hope u liked it sorry it was short but dint have much time to wright it and get it posted. I won't be able to update much anymore I got a new house and wont have internet so I have to wright them on the laptop and come to my moms to post sorry but when I do post it will be more then one chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11:how can we help

"_Yes Bella he is gone" he soothed me. I looked at him as he pulled back he had a look of worry on his face. "Whats wrong?" I asked worried now. I was fine that horrible guy was gone. "Um we have another problem" he stated. Jesus I should have known that this couldn't get any better. "What?" I sighed waiting for the worst. "Someone knows our secret" he said. Oh no!_

_**Chapter#11: how can we help?**_

_~2 weeks later~_

_**Emmett pov: **_

Its been two weeks and Bella has kept herself in my room. Not talking to nobody. Carlisle said she needed time she was finally processing what that sick fuck did to her and most of the time she just cried it broke my heart. I had no clue how to help her she was hardly eating and she refused to talk to carlisle or anybody claiming "They don't understand" which was completely true we dint understand what she has gone through. She just broke your heart looking at her.

I thought about this as I walked to our room with lunch knocking on the door. No answer. I opened the door to find Bella with a blade in her hand cutting her wrist. I dropped the plate yelling "Carlisle!" and ran to her snatching the blade from her. She just screamed rocking back and forth saying "Let me go I cant live in this cruel sick world" I just stared at her wanting to cry as she closed her eyes and began singing...

"_this is my temporary home not where I belong_

_windows and rooms and im passing through_

_this is just a stop on the way to where im going im_

_not afraid because I know this was my temporary home"_

Carlisle stood beside me looking at Bella shocked. She really wanted to die. The rest of the family minus jasper came in staring at my beautiful Bella with tears in there eyes that would never shed. "We have to get her help" carlisle whispered. I shook my head angerly. "No we are not putting her away!" I snapped. Carlisle had suggested that a few times these past couple weeks. I had an idea but I wasn't going to use it I dint want to but it seems I have no choice. I looked at Alice as she pulled out of a vision. She smiled at me "that will help" she said sadly. She was so broken watching her best friend fade away and letting it happen. Everyone looked at us confused before I spoke. "I'm calling Rosalie" I stated. Everyone except Alice gasped. "Son are you sure I don't know how well that would go" carlisle said. I nodded. "Rose knows what its like she can help her I know and its our only option I will not put Bella away!" I snapped at the end. Alice stepped forward "He's right dad ive seen it" she whispered. We all looked at Bella and nodded. If this would help we would do it.

I ran downstairs as Carlisle gave Bella a sedative and began wrapping her arm. I ran outside and into the woods and just kept running. I don't know how long I ran I just did I dint want to think I dint want to remember what just happened and the words of Bella rang through me. She was singing 'Temporary home" by Carrie Underwood.

I stopped running after what felt like hours it was dark out. I looked around and realized I had ran right to Alaska well I dint need to make a phone call now. I sat on a rock and started sobbing as I thought about my Bella."Why her lord?" I asked angrily my eyes shut tight. I felt something wet on my face and went to wipe it away. It was venom, I was crying venom. "Emmett" someone called behind me I knew that voice I turned around to see Rosalie standing there. "Em whats wrong?" she asked. She looked like she had changed so much her voice wasn't filled with hatred anymore. "I heard you sobbing a mile away" she stated. I looked at her noticing a new ring on her ring finger. " your re-married?" I asked. She smiled but shook her head. "Engaged" she stated. "You have changed I can see it you look happy" I said sadly. She smiled a sad smile "but you don't" she stated. "I thought you were with Bella now?" she asked. I looked at her and broke down again. Rose ran over to me wrapping her arms around me whispering soothing nothings in my ear.

After a few minutes I hushed a little Rosalie pulled away to look at me "Is she..." she couldn't finish. I shook my head. "She's alive" I stated. "Rosalie I need your help...Bella needs your help somethings happened to her" Rose looked at me confused for a second but it came to her and her mouth dropped. "No!" Rose sobbed. Rosalie may have been hateful but even then she wouldn't want that to happen to her worst enemy. "When?" she asked, unshared tears in her eyes. "When I first left but she has just stopped living and rose she tried to kill herself today" I sobbed. Rosalie looked at me shocked. "Lets go!" she said and grabbed my hand running towards the Denali covens home.

~4 hours later~

We were now sitting on a plane to forks. The wait was hell. But if Rosalie could help my Bella then its worth the wait. "_we are now arriving in forks Washington we hope you enjoyed your flight thank you" _ the voice came over the speaker. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and rose smiled at me in understanding I smiled back. She dint want to leave her new fiancee but dint have a choice he worked as a teacher and couldn't take the time off.

"You sure about this?" I asked, Rosalie nodded her head with a sad smile. "I don't want her to suffer like I did" she said sympathetically. I nodded in understanding remembering how rose used to flinch when I would even try to come near her. I dint want my Bella to be like that.

The plane stopped and we began getting off. My face was down looking at the ground. Rose placed her hand on my back "It'll be OK" she whispered. I nodded. "I hope your right" I muttered but I knew she could still hear me. When we stepped into the airport we saw carlisle and Jasper there waiting. "Dad!" Rosalie yelled and rushed at human speed to him. Carlisle smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Its good to have you home Rosie" Carlisle said with a smile. Rose smiled up at him at the word home. "Lets go help my sister" she said pulling away and walking towards the exit. They both looked at her in shock. They had never seen her be so nice expeciolly to Bella. She turned to look at them. "You coming? Your as slow as a human" she joked. They smiled at her and followed. I think after we fix Bella her and Rose could be great friends.

When we reached the house we heard Bella sobbing. We all ran to the living room to see Jasper looking sad and guilty. "What happened?" I growled, carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder. Jasper shook his head. "She was so sad I just tried to touch her shoulder to help her calm down and she started screaming. Alice is up there rocking her right now." He said looking up at me. "She's bad Em I don't know if anything can fix her" he said sadly. I growled at him. So did Rose. She ran up at vampire speed and got in his face. Poking him in the chest with her finger with every word. "Don't. Ever. Let. Me. Hear. You. Doubt. Bella. Again!" Jasper looked at her shocked.

"Ill be right back" I heard Alice's voice. Then I heard Bella cry "please don't go!" she cried. Then I heard Alice sit back on the bed and whispering soothing words to Bella. I looked at Rosalie "Ready sis?" I asked. She smiled at my new name for her. (jasper was still staring at Rose in shock) She took my hand and we walked upstairs together to help the love of my life.

Rosalie knocked on the door. "Can we come in?" Rose asked. I heard Bella's sharp intake of breath. "Whys she here?" "Is she back with Emmett?" she sobbed her quistians. Rose opened the door before Alice could answer. Rose looked at my broken Bella and gasped in shock at how broken she looked. "She's worse then I thought" Rose whispered so only me and Alice could hear. Me and Alice both nodded slightly. Alice looked like she wanted to cry and her shirt was covered in tears. "Bella im engaged to someone else im not with Emmett anymore as im sure he has told you. I'm here to help you." Rose said soothingly. Bella looked at Rose confused. I knew she would be I had told her what happened between me and rose that caused me to leave.

"But you hate me!" she cried. Rose rushed to her side soothing her. "I don't hate you bells" she whispered to her "I just dint understand you before" Bella nodded tears still coming down her eyes. "You want to talk?" Rose asked. Bella looked at me then at the bed and shook her head. Rose looked up at me "Go hunt ya big gorilla" she said with fake malice in her voice. Bella looked up and saw her smirk and a small smile broke slightly through not visible to the human eye but a big change to us vampires. "OK don't kill me" I said my hands up in mock serener as I backed out the door. Bella chuckled. I smiled at her before walking downstairs. "You care if I go Bella I really need to hunt" Alice said to her. I dint hear bells answer but Alice was by my side in seconds. "Lets go hunt gorilla boy" she laughed and ran down the stairs grabbing jasper and running out the door. Carlisle and esme looked at me strangely "I guess were hunting" I shrugged and ran out the door with Carlisle and Esme following behind me.

_**Bella's pov:**_

Here I sat with Rosalie. The one person I thought I would never talk to but here she was and I wanted to talk to her. Emmett had told me what happened to her. I somehow felt connected to her. I wiped the tears away as Rose just sat and watched me. "I must look like shit"i muttered earning a chuckle from her. "I have seen more appetizing looking humans but you have a right to be like this." wow Rosalie was being sympathetic. "So Emmett t...t...told you?" I stuttered looking down at my hands.

Rosalie put her fingers under my chin lifting it up. I flinched slightly but looked at her. "Bella there is nothing to feel ashamed about" she soothed. I broke down at her words. Throwing my arms around her. "Why? Why me what did I do wrong?" I sobbed. Rosalie brushed my hair with her hand. "Shh Bella its OK he was a sick man it wasn't your fault you did nothing wrong sis" I looked up at her when she called me sis. She looked so sad. She looked like she was remembering something painful. Then I realized she must be thinking of what happened to her. "I...I'm sorry" I said. She instantly snapped out of it. "For what?" she asked in shock. "Isabella you have nothing to apologize for!" she snapped slightly.

"But rose I do I should have done something maybe if I wasn't so weak!"i cried. "Bella are you saying because I dint fight that makes it my fault for what happened to me?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "No" I answered. Why would she think that. "Then why would you say its your fault?" she asked and I began to understand what she was getting at it was nobody fault besides the rapists. I just fell back in her arms and sobbed. She rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Shh Bella its OK get it all out" she soothed. I like this new Rosalie and I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Hope you liked it and what do you think about the change in Rosalie? She was hurting just as bad as Bella that's why she was so mean. How could you not sympathize with someone who has been through what you have?**


	12. Chapter 12:best friends and surprises

_**Chapter#12: best friends and surprises**_

**Bella's pov:**

I felt like i had known Rosalie forever. She wasn't the same girl she was when Edward left but then again neither was i. I had changed so much some of it for the worse and some for the better but i had changed. I was no longer Edwards human pet or play thing. I was now with Emmett the love of my life. "Bella are you paying attention?" Rose asked. I looked up at her. It seemed like i had known this wonderful side of her forever when in reality it had only been a week since she had come back home to help me. Ya, me of all people she wanted to help. But I wasn't complaining we would sit and talk for hours on end or sometimes just cry together in her case sob being she could not produce tears but still. "Um what did you say?" I asked my cheeks redning with embarrassment. She gave me a fake scowl before a smile took over. "Humans are so easily distracted" she muttered loud enough that i could hear her. Now it was my turn to give her a fake scowl. And stick my tongue out at her like the immature teenager i was.

"I said we got another note from that a.w person" I looked at her in shock we hadn't heard anything for about a week and we were beginning to think the person had forgotten. "And?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer. "It said i am keeping an eye on you i don't think you are a danger so i expect to reveal myself very soon if you promise not to hurt me." she recited like she had the note right there in front of her. "Do we have any clues?" i asked. Just then the door burst open and Emmett jumped on the bed between us. "I got a clue!" he said excitedly. We both looked at him in shock saying "Who?" at the same time. His grin got huge "well Arthur Weasley of course from Harry Potter" he smiled at us expecting praise instead we both hit him upside the back of the head. "Hey what was that for?" he asked and we started laughing. "Emmett dear harry potter is not real"I said through my giggles. "Is to!" he retorted. "Its a myth my dear brother it is fictional" Rosalie said with a smile. "Ya well they say we are myths that we are fictional and look at me im standing right here" he said in a smart alic tone. We both looked at him weird before bursting into another fit of giggles.

Emmett sulked out of the room pouting like a two year old who just got told no. We couldn't stop laughing. "God i haven't laughed this much in almost a year" I giggled. Rose smiled at me "It feels good doesn't it" my face turned solemn i looked at her "The memories never go away do they?" i asked. Rose shook her head sadly. "Bella its been almost a hundred years and i remember that night with Royce and his friends clear as a bell." she whispered. I looked at her sadly tears welling in my eyes. "So ill always be damaged?" i asked her. She looked at me seireasly "Bella the memories don't go away but look at me that experience made me who i am today. And ive helped others just think if i hadn't been raped and almost killed i would have never saved Emmett and he wouldn't be with you now. I believe everything happens for a reason even if it sucks" she smiled sadly at me. I nodded although i had never thought of that she was right if it weren't for what happened to me Emmett would never have came back i wouldn't have ever realized the love i had for him. "Yer right" i said to her. She smiled flipping her hair. "When am i not?" she asked with a smile which we both chuckled at.

Before i could say anything else Alice burst in the door with a serious look. "She's coming" she said. We both knew at once who she was talking about. A.W. We jumped off the bed and headed downstairs me being the clumsy human that i am i tripped on the last stair going flying only to be caught by My love. "Hey beautiful never knew you were falling for me that hard" Emmett chuckled i slapped his arm playfully as he stood me up. "Who is it?" Carlisle asked dragging me and Emmett out of our love induced haze. Alice bit her lip but before she could answer there was a knock at the door. I went to get it but Emmett held me back. "She is far from dangerous" Alice said as she went and opened the door. The person standing there looked nervous and who it was made all of our jaws drop. "Angela?" i asked. She smiled slightly. "I'm surprised you dint figure it out sooner i think im the only a.w in forks" she said with a whisper. We all looked at her dumbfounded. "Come in" Alice said since she was the only one standing there not gawking at Angela. Angela nodded and walked in.

"Welcome Angela" Carlisle said being the first one to come out of shock. Angela smiled slightly at him although you could tell she was still nervouse. The rest of us seemed to snap out of our shock as soon as carlisle spoke. I looked at Angela dumbfounded. Rosalie looked disgusted she may have came to like me but she still did not care for humans. Jasper just looked annoyed he was keeping his distance. "H..How did you find out?" i asked her. She looked at me and smiled. "Ide like to ask you the same thing i wasn't even sure if you knew." she said "I found out the night of the party i was getting ready to leave cause people were drunk and acting stupid when i got outside i heard people call your name loudly i looked around and i saw Emmett run to the bottom under the balcony which you were getting ready to jump. He was fast it was like a blur of color you could hardly see him and i know even the fastest humans cant run half as fast." we all looked at Emmett with disappointed looks. "I was trying to save Bella" he defended himself. I smiled it was true. We turned back to Angela. "Then when Bella jumped he caught her i noticed him smelling the air and i couldn't figure out what he was sniffing entail i saw him look down at the blood coming down Bella's legs i researched when i got home." We looked at her in shock i had tears in my eyes remembering that night again. I sniffled causing everyone to look at me. Emmett and Rose were by my side in less then a second causing Angela to gasp. "It takes some getting used to" i chuckled to her.

"So how did you find out?" Angela asked me. I smiled wiping the tears from my eyes. "Just about the same way you did" she smiled i smiled back. "If you knew all this time what took you so long to come forward? Telling all your human friends i suppose?" Rose sneered, i elbowed her earning a bruise myself. Angela blew it off like she had just asked a normal quistian. "It took me so long because like i said i was researching and when i found out you were vampires i had to make sure you weren't bloodthirsty maniacs" she explained. It made sense how could it not, i had been there, the only difference is i had no self preservation and Angela did. "Well Angela I'd like you to meet my vampire family" i said, it seemed kind of ironic since just less then two years ago she had been telling me about them. "Emmett my boyfriend," Angela's eyes got wide but she dint ask. "Jasper my brother and em-pathh, Alice,Jasper's's wife and my future seeing pixie sister and best friend, Rosalie my sister and best friend, Carlisle the vampirDrdr and father for all intensive purposes, Esme my other mother, and me the clumsy humans who hangs out with vampires" i finished. Everyone chuckled at that. Even Rosalie cracked a smile. Hugging me to her. "Welcome to the family" Esme said sweetly in her motherly voice giving Angela a hug. All of us nodded except Rosalie and Jasper who looked weary.

Angela smiled. "Now there are rules" i said before anyone could get comfortable. Angela looked at me shocked. As i explained. "1. you must never tell another human about any of this. That's pretty much it you just cant let anyone know" i stated Angela smiled as the rest of the Cullen's nodded. "Well now that your secrets out i have one too with the same rule" Angela said we looked at her in confusion. "I'm a witch" Angela stated. Our mouths all dropped. "Well that's a surprise" Emmett said.

**sorry for the short chapter but i hope you liked it what did you think? Angela's a witch wow was anyone else shocked about that? im so sorry that i cant update very often but thank god i can keep writing the chapters cause i have a laptop at home so its no problem so when i do update i can do many chapters at once. ****Well ttyl taken a nap then gonna work on another chapter**


	13. Chapter 13:vampires,witches and werewolf

last time on worthy of your love:_ Angela smiled. "Now there are rules" i said before anyone could get comfortable. Angela looked at me shocked. As i explained. "1. you must never tell another human about any of this. that's pretty much it you just cant let anyone know" i stated Angela smiled as the rest of the cullens nodded. "Well now that your secrets out i have one too with the same rule" Angela said we looked at her in confusion. "I'm a witch" Angela stated. Our mouths all dropped. "Well that's a surprise" Emmett said._

_**Chapter#13: vampires, witches and werewolf's oh my**_

**Bella's pov:**

Angela had decided to stay the night she fell asleep around 8 it was alot to process but we had alot on our minds to. Witches existed? I mean i shouldn't be surprised because vampires and werewolf's do to. Before Angela had fallen asleep we had told her about the wolfs down in la push. She was speechless i remember her words when she first came out of it...

_"whats next are you going to tell me big foot is real to?" Angela asked in shock_

_"actiolly there has been facts to that..." carlisle started but Angela stopped him_

_"i am tired i think im going to head home" Angela said in a whisper still lost in thought_

_"Hun you are more then welcome to stay here i insist" esme said. Angela nodded _

_and esme showed her to a spare room._

_"_Wow what a day" i sighed. "Tell me about it" Emmettchuckled. I smiled at him leaning over on the couch and kissing his lips." How are you holding up?" Emmett asked as we pulled away from the kiss. I smiled slightly. "Its still hard" i said biting my lip. "I think about it a lot and wonder what i could have done to change it what i could have done to stop it, if i had never gone to that party maybe..." Emmett put his hand over my mouth stopping my rambling. "Its not your fault you know that right?" Emmett asked. I looked at him biting my lip but not really believing his words. "I...I should have done something to stop him" i said in a whisper tears filling my eyes. Emmett shook his head looking slightly angry. He put his fingers under my chin lifting my head to look at him. "Bella its not your fault none of it it was his all his he was bigger stronger you couldn't control it" Emmett said soothingly. I shook my head tears streaming down my face. "Why me em?" i asked choking back sobs. "Bella i don't know Hun but i do know your not the only one he has hurt" he said sadly i gasped. I shouldn't have been surprised but i was. "What do you mean im not the only one he hurt?"

Emmett looked at me calculating weather he should tell me or not. "Emmett tell me please maybe it'll help me heal" i begged. He looked at me a second then nodded at me. "Remember i told you i killed him?" he asked me. I nodded smiling slightly at the fact that the monster was gone and couldn't hurt anyone anymore. " Before i killed him i looked through his wallet and found a bunch of pictures." I looked at him confused after all it was normal for people to have pictures in there wallet. I knew for a fact Emmett had one of me. "He had pictures of girls and on them it said dead" i gasped. "They were all girls he had killed?" i asked Emmett nodded. "So he really was going to kill me?" i asked Emmett nodded. Anger was clear in his eyes. "Did you..." i dint know how to say it without sounding weird. "I mean did you enjoy...um...killing him? Did you drink from him?" Emmett looked disgusted but i wasn't sure if he was disgusted at the idea or that he had done it. I looked at him questioningly. "Yes i did enjoy killing him it felt good to get that scum off this earth" he explained. i held my breath waiting for the next answer. "and no i did not drink from that filth. i sighed in releaf. I closed my eyes and layed against him on the bed. I was exhausted after today's events. first i find out about the existence of vampires then of werewolf's and now witches. Whats next harry potters gonna pop out of my closet riding a hipogriff? I snorted against Emmett and he looked at me funny. "Whats so funny?" he asked. I rolled my eyes but told him anyways. "So what if harry potter is real and he like apperates into my room and stupifys me?" i asked. Emmett was clutching his sides with laughter. I mock slapped his arm. He stopped laughing and looked at me with humor. "Glad i amuse you" i said. he just chuckled at that.

but his expression became series like he wanted to ask an important quistian. "Whats wrong?" i asked him.

_**Angela's pov:**_

Is it possible that every myth every fairy tale is real. I mean ya im a witch but i still dint know that the rest of it was real. Its hard to believe that vampires exist and werewolf's to. Wow it was a lot to swallow. Here i sat in the cullens guest room. Thinking over the nights events it explained so much why they never went to school when it was sunny why they never ate. The beautiful complexion there swift movements just everything. I remember going through my spell book and seeing a spell on how to kill a vampire but i just thought it was a joke. I have a lot to think about. I thought to myself as i fell into a deep slumber.

_**Emmett's pov:**_

Bella was being unintentionally funny again. She had no clue how right she was. Hogwarts was real and all of that i mean there was no super wizard named harry potter but the plot was based on reality. Where did she think Angela got her powers. I remember Edward saying something about her when she started the year before Bella when she was 17 she had just graduated from bouxbattons academy of witchcraft. And she decided to try a normal life. (**ya i know i am usingbouxbattons from harry potter 4) **That thought struck a quistian and i instantly stopped laughing. Bella seemed to notice cause she asked what was wrong. I sat there silent for a moment just thinking deciding weather or not to voice my concern.

"Bella.." i started. she looked at me waiting. "What would you do if Edward comes back and lives with us?" she looked at me confused for a second before my quistian really sunk in. "I'm not gonna lie it would be hard" she said and my heart began to drop. Was she going to leave me for him? "But Emmett i would never leave you. Your the love of my life" i smiled as she did as my heart began to sour what did i do to deserve such an angel in my life? I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her passionately. "I love you bells" i said into her lips. She pulled back not smiling anymore. "I have a quistian for you to" she said seriously. "Will you change me?" she asked.

**i know really short chapter and a cliff hanger but hey im updating faster so don't worry next chapter is the answer to Bella's quistian. And again i am not Stephanie Meyer i don't own her wonderful characters so don't sue me. And i am not j.k Rowling either i don't own harry potter ****or anything related to it. Hope you enjoyed later remember R+R. **


	14. Chapter 14:another threat

_"Bella.." i started. she looked at me waiting. "What would you do if Edward comes back and lives with us?" she looked at me confused for a second before my quistian really sunk in. "I'm not gonna lie it would be hard" she said and my heart began to drop. Was she going to leave me for him? "But Emmett i would never leave you. Your the love of my life" i smiled as she did as my heart began to sour what did i do to deserve such an angel in my life? I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her passionately. "I love you bells" i said into her lips. She pulled back not smiling anymore. "I have a quistian for you to" she said seriously. "Will you change me?" she asked._

_**Chapter 14: Another threat**_

**Emmett's pov:**

I sat thinking about what was just said to me. What was asked of me i really dint know the answer. Would i change her? could i change her? If i loved her i would give her what she truly wanted. I knew she had asked Edward the same thing. He always refused saying he couldn't damn her soul to hell. But i dint believe that something this beautiful could never be damned. As big of a bitch as Rosalie was i never even believed that she was damned. It just wasn't possible. Expeciolly not for Bella she was my angel. "Emmett?" Bella called pulling me out of my reverie. "Is this truly what you want?" i asked her. She nodded. "Then ill do it if its truly what you want but if not i would gladly stay by your side as you grow old" i answered. Her smile was brightening. "Thank you em of course i wasn't to be like you i love you" she said with that same goofy grin. "And i love you bells" i said as i got off the bed and knelt to the ground and said "marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone i love you and that's all i really know i talked to your dad go pick out a white dress its a love story baby just say yes" i pulled out a ring and offered it to her. I had indeed talked to her dad he was a bit Leary about it at first but then after talking we both agreed this was best for his daughter and if she truly loved me all he wanted was her happiness. He did threaten to shoot me if i ever hurt her though not that it would hurt me but the threaten was there none the less. I looked at Bella she looked wonderful with her bright smile tears in her eyes "Yes" she answered my heart would have stopped had it been beating. I smiled sliding the ring on her finger nothing conspicuous but beautiful none the less. It was a simple gold band with a diamond heart. "Oh my god Emmett!" she squealed flinging herself into my arms.

She had said yes i couldn't help the goofy grin that had spread across my face i was the happiest man on this earth i truly was. Even the fact that my hole family had just barged in on us dint faze me. "Oh my god im so planning the wedding" Alice screamed. Me and Bella pulled apart to look at the family with smiles on our faces that matched there's. Finally it was perfect timing for Alice's hyperness. It just made since. "I am so happy for you guys" esme said "congratulations son" carlisle said. "Good job bro" jasper smiled. "Its about time!" Rosalie put in. Just at that time Angela walked in. "Whats all the commotion about?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Bella lifted her hand up and showed Angela the glistening ring on her finger. Angela's mouth dropped as she pulled Bella up to her feet hugging her then Alice, Angela and Bella were jumping up and down screaming like school girls (**no pun intended) **Everyone held there ears as Rosalie joined in. Jasper looked at me and rolleddd his eyes as i mouthed the word "girls" carlisle was holding esme and were botsmilingng and chuckling at the scene in front of them.

After five minutes of this i cleared my throught "Can i have my fiance back please?" i asked. The girls started laughing. More like giggling. "No way captain" Alice laughed as Rosalie and her towed Bella out of the room for "Girl talk" Angela followed them and esme went downstairs to make cookies for my Bella and Angela. I flopped back on my bed and closed my eyes. "Girls" jasper's laughed. I had to admit it was good to see my ex wife and my future wife getting along. I opened my eyes to see a smiling carlisle and jasper. "Think i can get my girl back?" i asked. Carlisle and jasper looked at one another and laughed. Carlisle patted my back "Sorry son this is a problem that can not be solved" he said and left towards his office. Jasper was still laughing "Dude she is with my wife when Alice wants something she gets it you should know that bro" he said and he to walked out leaving me to my thoughts.

_**Bella's pov:**_

Rosalie and Alice had just drug me to Alice's room with Angela following. My life was now complete i had my best friends and my family it was perfect. Before the door shut we heard jasper say girls. And we all fell to Alice's bed and started laughing again. "So Bella what does it feel like to be engaged?" Angela asked. I smiled hugely "Its...Its amazing i feel all fluttery inside" i dint know what other way to put it besides that. The girls giggled again. I looked at Rosalie kind of worried that this would be hard for her but she was giggling to with a huge grin on her face. I smiled hugely at this. i was so afraid rose would hate me for this but she dint she looked as happy as me. She looked at me and guessed at what i was thinking because she spoke up. "Bella i am so happy for you" she said with a grin. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her. "thank you Rosie" Alice and Angela were looking at us in amazement. Me and rose just laughed at them causing them to look confused. "so there's a wedding on the horizon!" Alice squealed. I smiled. "Will you three be my brides maids?" They all started squiling. Jumping up and down. "So who's gonna plan everything?" Alice asked. "Hmm" i said acting as if i was thinking. "Well thats a wierd quistian for my wedding planner to ask" i said causeing another scream from alice as she jumped up and hugged me "Cant...Breath!" i said as she sqeezed me tightly.

She let go quickly smiling "sorry" she said. "Its fine" i said to her and we all started babbling about wedding plans again. We were so wrapped up in our conversation i dint notice Alice stopped speaking and was starring into space. To an outsider it would look as if she was dazing but to us who knew her she was having a vision besides Angela that is. I stopped talking and the other girls looked where i was looking. "Whats wrong with her?" Angela asked. "Vision" me and Rosalie both answered at the same time. "Oh" was all Angela said to that.

We became fearful when after 2 minutes Alice had not pulled out of it. "Come on Ali snap out of it!" i said snapping my fingers in her face. Still nothing happened and then she started shaking "Jasper!" me and Rosalie shouted at the same time. Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and Esme came running. By now alice was a trembling blur. "What happened?" Jasper asked with panic. "Alice come on sweety come back to me!" Me and angela looked petrified. Emmett noticed and came to comfort me motioning for esme to go comfort angela which she did. Carlisle went to touch alice causeing jasper to growl. "Jasper im just trying to help!" Carlisle said. Before jasper could say something alice snapped out of it. She searched the room entell she found my face. "Bella!" she said tears of venom cascadeing down her face. "What? Whats gonna happen marry alice brandon cullen?" emmett snapped letting go of me rushing to alice and shakeing her forcefully. Jasper Growled throwing emmett. Angela did a spel or something becouse a protective silver bubble soon sorounded me and her. "Edwards working with jacob! there comeing to kidnap bella!" Alice stuttered i could tell she was hideing more like what they would do when they kidnapped me (AN: Alice can see the wolfs in my story)

Everyone stood in shock for a minute. "Over my dead fucking body!" Emmett yelled. "Oh that can be arranged!" someone sneered from the open door. We turned and all gasped. "Edward?Jacob?" i asked in shock.

**I know really short and a cliffy so what do you think will happen? Ide thank u for lots of reviews they make me happy.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Everyone stood in shock for a minute. "Over my dead fucking body!" Emmett yelled. "Oh that can be arranged!" someone sneered from the open door. We turned and all gasped. "Edward?Jacob?" i asked in shock._

_**Chapter#15: please don't take the girl**_

**(A/N: this chapter is to the song don't take the girl by Tim mcgraw)**

**Emmett's pov:**

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I snapped. They both laughed. I crouched in front of my Bella. Angela extended her shield over us leaving us protected. "You think your little shield will help little girl!" Edward snarled and jumped at Bella but was thrown back. Angela laughed this time. "Give her to us now!" Edward yelled as he stood back up. "She is mine!" Edward yelled again. Bella spoke up this time "I am not property Edward masen!" she yelled "Besides even if i was im taken" she said flashing her ring finger with the new engagement ring on it. "Bella" Edward said clearly heartbroken.

"Get over it Edward you left her remember?" I snapped. I wrapped my arm around Bella claiming what was rightfully mine so to speak. "Give her to me now or else!" Edward yelled. "Or else what Edward?" Bella asked. "Like always your filled with empty threats." Edward smirked. "Or else I will get the volturi involved!" He said causing us all to gasp. "Edward they will kill her!" carlisle stated in shock that his son would even suggest that. Edward ignored him looking at Bella. "Not entirely they will kill all of you for exposing us. I will change her and they will do nothing" His smirk got wider. Bella's face had turned white. "Just imagine what they would think if they knew you were working with a witch" he said. Carlisle looked disappointed esme looked shocked me,Alice,jasper and Rosalie just looked murderous.

"How do you know this?" Bella asked. I wanted to know the same thing but I was scared to ask my arm wrapping tighter around my love. "Lets just say I have friends on the dark side" He said gesturing towards the window. Alice gasped. "He is working with Jane and Felix!" she whispered. I rushed to the window and as expected there they were standing by Edwards car looking up at the window. Jane smiled and I dropped in pain writhing a coherent thought was not possible the pain was excruciating.

_**Bella's pov:**_

"Stop Stop please ill do whatever you want just stop hurting him!" I screamed as I watched my love writhing in pain at my feet. It wasn't right to see my indestructible tough teddybear Emmett looking so vulnerable. "Come with us!" Edward said. Jacob just nodded. I started to shake my head no when Emmett let out a spine tingling scream. Causing me to jump. "OK, OK!" I said placing my hand on Emmett hoping to somehow relieve the pain. "Just stop hurting him take me kill me not him!" Edward looked a bit angry at my affection for his brother but I ignored it as he looked pointedly at the shield stopping him from touching me. "Angela drop it!" I said stiffly. She shook her head Tears welling up in her eyes. "Bella no!" she whispered. Emmett screamed in pain again. "Now!" I screamed at her. She did as she was told that time and Jacob raced to me not giving her a chance to bring it back up. He grabbed me by my arm and drug me to my feet pulling me to Edward away from my love. Away from my family and down the stairs. "Pleasure working with you" I heard Edward sneer and then he was by my side as we raced to the car. I heard Emmett give one last scream. And I saw my family looking out the window clearly heartbroken. Just as Edward went to put me in the car Emmett and Rosalie raced outside. "Edward let her go you sick fuck!" Rose snapped. Edward grabbed me. "Ill kill her don't think I wont" he sneered with me in a choke hold. Emmett's eyes widened in terror. "You wouldn't!" he said shocked. "Oh believe me I would if I cant have her nobody can." "You son of a..." Rosalie began and started to come towards Edward with her fist up but she stopped and collapsed screaming in pure agony. I looked towards the little blond girl who I assumed was Jane. She was looking at Rosalie with a smirk. "Stop I said I was fucking going with you OK. Emmett I don't want you anymore just let me be tell your family that to" I said wiggling out of Edwards hold easily enough being he was in shock because of my words and climbing in the back of the car. "You heard her now go back to your family before we decide to not be so nice" I heard a deep voice say I dint recognize it so I assumed it was that Felix guy.

Emmett was helping Rosalie up. I looked at him with so much love and I hoped he and Rosalie could help each other through this. Maybe even get back together. As much as it broke my heart I wanted them to be happy I dint want Emmett to sulk around and be unhappy the rest of there life's. I hoped they would come looking for me but I would not count on it just to be let down that would kill me. Edward slid in wrapping his arm around me and Jacob slid in the other side and did the same. I then noticed another car a black one not sure of what kind just some sort of SUV. I panicked when I noticed Jane and Felix stayed. I looked out the back window as we pulled away someone I dint know was driving. A tear ran down my face that I was sure Emmett saw because he started to run my way but Jane used her power and he once again dropped in pain. As we drove out of sight the last thing I saw was my Emmett in pain not a trace of happiness on his face there was so much sorrow. Like somebody had just died.

I started sobbing putting my head in my hands. I felt Edward rubbing my back but it dint help he wasn't Emmett. It sent chills down my spine to have him touch me. Not like the warmth that spread through my heart when Emmett touched me. "I missed you so much" Edward said soothingly. But to me it sounded as if he was mocking my love for emmett and I hated it with a passion. Just as I was gonna make a rude comment my phone went off with a ring tone I dint recognize. 'Ill gladly take her place if you let me as long as she don't go take me out of this world but god please don't take the girl'

I dug my phone out Edward and Jacob both looking at me as I did. I opened it. It was a text from Emmett.

**Bells we will find you don't ever give up hope**

**we will get back together and get married**

**wherever you want I swear on my eternal **

**life we will find you I love you never forget **

**that.**

**Love Emmett.**

That did it I broke down in tears again. Edward snatched my phone and read the text. He called Emmett and put it on speaker. "say a word and I will kill them all" he whispered to me.

"Hello Bella are you alright?" ~Emmett~

"Bella's dead you couldn't just leave well enough alone!" ~Edward~

"No! Your lieing! You wouldn't" ~Emmett~

"I did! Now move on she is somewhere our kind will never go!" ~Edward~

He hung up and I just wanted to cry out.** "**Now we can all be together forever" Edward sneered smiling at Jacob. "All?" I asked tears hanging heavy in my voice. "You dint think I would do this for free did you?" Jacob asked. I looked horrified. They were both forcing me to be with them and now that the cullens thought I was dead I saw no way out.

**what did you think? Longer then the last I had trouble deciding what to do in this chapter but it finally came to me. Will Emmett give up? Or will he keep looking for Bella? Read and Review to find out. ~trinity~**


	16. Chapter 16

_He hung up and I just wanted to cry out. "Now we can all be together forever" Edward sneered smiling at Jacob. "All?" I asked tears hanging heavy in my voice. "You dint think I would do this for free did you?" Jacob asked. I looked horrified. They were both forcing me to be with them and now that the Cullen's thought I was dead I saw no way out._

_**Chapter#16: lost without you**_

**Emmett's pov:**

She's gone no! "Nooo!" I screamed out as I looked at the empty driveway. Edward had killed her. My family stood behind me in shock and sorrow. How could Edward kill her? No I wouldn't believe it. I ran at the nearest tree and tore it out of the ground throwing it miles away. I still dint feel better I dint know what to do I sunk to my knee's and sobbed harder then anyone thought possible. Nobody had seen me cry before so they had no idea what to do. I could see Alice and Rosalie in peripheral vision. They were also sobbing. Jasper was comforting Alice and esme was comforting Rosalie.

I layed my face against the cool ground still sobbing but feeling dead inside I had lost my mate that itself usually would kill any vampire. Vampires could die of a broken heart but that only happened if they lost there mate. First the anger would come and then they would slowly die. I jumped up snarling. I remember something I wasn't paying attention to. I remember slight whimpering in the back ground when Edward called. She was still alive I knew it and I would find her. "She's alive!" I said loudly. Carlisle walked over to me placing his hand on my shoulder "She's gone son" he whispered tears in his voice. "No" I snapped. "son" carlisle began. "No!" I yelled standing up and throwing Him towards the house. The family looked at me in shock. I felt something on my face lifting my hand up and wiping it I saw glistening venom on my fingers. I was crying tears of venom.

"I'm sorry" I whispered knowing they could all hear me. "But she is alive and I wont stop entail I find her" I said and took off running full speed in the direction they had taken my Bella. "I'm coming bells and I will find you" I said.

**Bella's pov:**

Most people would enjoy how I was being treated. Here we were in California in a five star hotel. I'm sitting at my brand new laptop downloading music to my new iPod. I was left alone for the first time in weeks Edward went hunting in the mountains miles away and Jacob was downstairs extending my stay. They seemed to buy me new gifts every day but at what cost. I was forced every day to go out in public and be lovey dovey with Jacob and every night with Edward. The rules were I was to be there girlfriend. I had to kiss them I was forced to make love to them both I felt disgusting horrible. I dint know I was doing it but I was downloading songs that showed my depression or reminded of Emmett. Edward would flip if he knew this that was the other rule I was never to speak or think about Emmett or any of the other Cullen and it was killing me not saying my loves name but I still thought about him constantly. A song came on that gave me streangh telling me I could do this and I would get through this. Without a thought I started singing...

_I can almost see it, that dream im dreaming_

_but there's a voice inside my head saying _

_you'll never reach it, every step im taking _

_every move I make feels, lost with no direction_

_my faith is shaking_

_but I, I gotta keep trying gotta keep my head held high_

_there's always gonna be another mountain_

_im always gonna wanna make it move_

_always gonna be an uphill battle _

_sometime your gonna have to lose_

_ain't about how fast I get there_

_ain't about whats waiting on the other side _

_its the climb._

That's it I would make it I will survive this ill get through it and get back to my Emmett. We will be happy one day I thought as I turned to the next song I had downloaded. Honestly I hated this junk they were buying me it reminded me to much of what I have to give up to get it. Besides I was never really one for gifts anyhow and Edward knew that. I don't know why he thought that would change now that he had taken me it just made me more miserable. But I swear if I ever get back to my Emmett I would except any gift he gave me and I would be happy about it. Because I would be with the one I loved. But as of now it dint look like that was going to happen it had been a week since I was taken and I have not received one sign that he was searching for me. I truly believe he thinks I am dead that he has just given up. But a part in my head keeps saying "he loves you he will find you" I try not to listen to that part because honestly I cant hope cause if I do and my hopes are false it will literally kill me.

Just then I remembered something I grabbed up my new laptop and took it to the bathroom shutting and locking the door. Sitting on the toilet I opened it typing in .com and putting in my new email in because Edward had erased all my old ones he had made me one but I dint use it so I typed in the one I had just made hoping and praying Alice had seen me make it. I typed in. "You have 3 new messages" the computer told me. My heart started beating fastly as I closed my eyes and clicked inbox. I opened my eyes after a second and a smile spread across my face two emails from Emmett Cullen and one email from Alice Cullen.

I quickly opened Alice's saving Emmett for last to hopefully cheer me up. And I read...

_Bella_

_Omg! I cant believe your alive edward said you were dead. We dint know it wasn't true_

_im so sorry we believed him but Emmett never did he always believed you were alive. He _

_hasn't even hunted since you were taken. Don't worry ive been keeping an eye on you. Bella_

_we will find you I swear it. And do not go out with Jacob tomorrow night trust me do anything _

_you can to keep from going if you go you will die. Please Bella hang in there we will find you._

_Love you sis_

_love always_

_Alice_

Tears came to my eyes. I looked at the date it was sent. Yesterday. She said something about not going with Jacob tonight or I will die! No this cant be happening can this get any worse. Just as I was about to open Emmett's emails there was a knock at the bathroom door. "Bella what are you doing?" Jacob asked. I jumped almost dropping my laptop in the process. "I'm taking a shit if its any of your concern!" I said with more bravery then I felt. I was truly scared after what Alice had warned me about but I was also pist off because Jacob had kept me from reading my loves emails. "Hurry it up" he snapped back and I heard his footsteps go into the living room of the suite. Tears started cascading down my face. "Emmett im so lost without you" I cried silently to myself before wiping my tears putting on a brave face and walking out to meet my fate. This is a climb but I will make it.

**Sorry for the short chapter again but im running out of idea's plus I have been spending time with my dad for the first time in 9 years so it means a lot to me to be with him plus today is Thanksgiving. But I promise to write more soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Last time on worthy of love:**_"Emmett I'm so lost without you" I cried silently to myself before wiping my tears putting on a brave face and walking out to meet my fate. This is a climb but I will make it._

_**Chapter#17: Is all hope lost?**_

**Emmett's pov:**

"She made an email address she is alive!" Alice squiled downstairs. I raced down from my place in my room where I had been sulking. "What is it?" I asked. Alice looked at me. "Well Edward made her one but I don't think she will check it plus he has the pass to it. Its edward_cullens_vampire_" I growled because I dint even want to think of her being a vampire by him. And to say she is his girlfriend but wait I could get him on this. "Did you say Edward cullens vampire girl?" I asked. Alice nodded. "He is in a way exposing himself" I stated. "Yes son but I don't thinkk we can get him as you have seen he has some of the volturi working with him" Carlisle stated back. I sighed he was right. "Wait you said she made her own?" I asked. Alice nodded "Yes its " she said. I raced back upstairs to my laptop ignoring Alice's yelling after me "she wont check it entail tomorrow and she wont get a chance to see yours" she said. I dint care I had to tell my Bella what I was feeling and that I was still searching for her. And I had been we have kept traces on Edwards credit cards and bank accounts all thanks to Mr,jinks. The last draw was of $25,000 and that was in Canada we had looked at the place he had withdrawn but there was no sign of him and who knew how long that money would last him.

I sat at my laptop and started typing my letter to my dear Bella.

_My dearest Bella_

_I miss you so very much my heart feels like it has disappeared from my chest. My dear you have taken it with you. I know you are alive we all do and we will never stop looking for you entail we find you. Please any help from you would be fantastic the sooner we can find you the better. And I promise we will find you. Esme said she is going to cook for you entail you can no longer walk from being so full. I will spoil you so much and protect you. You will never leave my sight again I swear it this will never happen again and Edward is one dead mother fucker I swear if he has hurt you I will rip him to pieces and let him reattach so I can tear him apart again and I will cut all of Jacobs body parts off one by one and let him bleed to death. They will pay for hurting you. I love you never forget that my love and we will find you please hang tight._

_Love always_

_your fiancee Emmett_

I dint know what else to say so I sent it. Then a thought struck me. I looked down at the email I had just sent my letter to suicidal bliss? Was she thinking about committing suicide? No I wouldn't let that happen. "Jasper call jinks and have him trace Bella's email address." I said quickly only earning a "k" in response and a slammed front door. And jasper speaking on the phone. I opened a new page so I could write to my Bella once again.

_Bella dear_

_I saw what yer email is and don't you dare do anything stupid we are searching for you_

_when I find you I will take you away just me and you. We will go to Isle Esme if we have to _

_and it will be just me and you. Just please Bella for me hang on tight._

_Love always _

_yours truly_

_Emmett_

I closed my laptop praying Alice was wrong and that Bella would read my emails. I closed my eyes then opened them looking at the calender. Two weeks entail Christmas. **( A/N:I know I fucked up the dates but I had to have a Christmas in my story beings Christmas is mere weeks away) **"Please god let her be back with us by Christmas" I prayed to the heavens.

**Bella's pov:**

As I walked out of the room I sat my laptop on the bed and walked to the living room where Jacob was. Edward was there to. Edward smiled when I walked in Jake just looked pist off. "Whats wrong?" I asked. Edwards grin got bigger he pointed at the TV an turned the volume up.

"_About a week ago 18 year old Isabella Marie Swan was reported missing _

_from her home town in Forks, Washington. As of right now police are saying _

_there is proof the girl was kidnapped." The news reporter said. "The main suspect_

_Is none other then best friend and local resident in La-push beach in Washington_

_Jacob Black" a picture of Jacob and me showed on the screen. Then my father _

_came on screen tears in his eyes. "Please if you have any information call 1-800-555-the-missing_

_There is a reward going out to any information that leads us to my daughter" He said._

_The news reporter came back on screen. "We have interviewed many of the people in this_

_town and it had struck this town hard." She said as Nathan came on screen. "This has really struck _

_our town, I know what it is like to lose someone you love I lost my sister 3 years ago and _

_right now we are just hoping and praying that she is brought home safe. Man if your _

_watching this bring her back don't do this it isn't worth it" He said and walked off screen to be replaced_

_by Jessica Stanley. "She is like my best friend and school isn't the same without her_

_we miss you Bella" (I growled anything for her 15 minutes of fame) Then Carlisle came on screen_

_the rest of the Cullen's standing beside him. Emmett looked so broken. "We are offering a _

_$50,000 reward for the return of Bella. She is greatly missed by her family and friends and her_

_Fiancee Emmett please bring her home and no charges will be pressed." _

Edward growled and shut the TV off. "Fiancee my ass" He snarled causing me to jump. He looked at me and he looked furious "Are you crying over that piece of shit?" He snapped. I brought my hand up quickly wiping away the tears from my eyes I couldn't help it.But he saw it anyhow and ran at me vampire speed pushing me onto the couch causing Jacob to jump up "What the hell man?" Jake yelled. I looked at Jacob and so did Edward both surprised that he was standing up for me. For a moment I saw my old Jacob. My personal sun. I saw the regret in his eyes. This boy could never kill me. But wait Alice said if I went with him I would die not that Jake would kill me so something would happen that would cause my death. But as much as I hated Jacob for what he had been putting me through with Edward I still don't believe he would kill me. No matter what he did he was always gentle with me and I was just now seeing this.

"You got a problem?" Edward snarled at him. Jake looked at me still seeing terror in my eyes im sure. Then he looked at Edward but I could see his resolve crumbling. "No man" he said quietly "Just don't want you to hurt her for when its my turn to have her" Edward chuckled and pounded fists with Jacob. But something was different Jake had a distant look in his eyes like he was thinking hard about something.

Edwards smile slowly slid as it looked like he was remembering something. He turned to me "You room now!" he snapped causing me to jump at his sudden mood change. I ran at the room almost tripping on my own two feet. I shut the door putting my headphones on and listening to decode by paramore. This song explained Edward so much saying "how did we get here I used to love you so much." _Edward whats happened to you? _I wondered to myself.

**Jacobs pov:**

"You room now!" Edward screamed at Bella she looked petrified. Just seeing him push he made something snap. And I was really regretting what we had done. As soon as Bella was in her room and decode blaring on her new iPod. He turned angrily on me. "Your having second thoughts!" he snarled more as a statement then a quistian. Of course he would know being a mind reader and all. "Maybe we should just take her home" I said looking at the floor. "Are you fucking nuts!" Edward yelled. "Don't forget who they think took her, who their looking for!" He said, And he was right but I dint care I was just finnaly realizing everything we had done to her. After what she had already been put through by that sick fuck Richard. _ If you don't let her go I will take her back tonight!_ I thought to Edward. Edward snarled flipping the couch across the room. Then racing up to me grabbing my neck causing me to start shaking if he dint watch it I would end up fazing right here. He let go of my neck realizing that fact to. "Jacob I swear if you try I will find you and kill you both!" He said with menace and stormed out the front door. I knew he wouldn't go far since he couldn't go outside cause it was sunny. But I knew one thing I had to help Bella I had to get her home. I don't care if I go to prison!

**So what did you think. And Jacob finally seeing reason shocking huh. Will he help Bella? And yes when Alice said Bella would die if she went with Jacob she meant that Edward would kill both Bella and Jake. Anyhow R+R**


	18. Chapter 18: a helping hand

**Last time on worthy of love: **_ "Jacob I swear if you try I will find you and kill you both!" He said with menace and stormed out the front door. I knew he wouldn't go far since he couldn't go outside cause it was sunny. But I knew one thing I had to help Bella I had to get her home. I don't care if I go to prison!_

**Chapter#18: A helping hand**

**Bella's pov:**

I jumped up and ripped my headphones out as I heard the door slam in the living room. My breathing becoming labored. My bedroom door was slowly opened. "Can I come in?" Jacob whispered. I huffed. "Like its ever mattered what I thought before?" I asked with menace. Jacob walked in slowly and sat beside me on the bed I quickly scooted over to be as far from him as possible without falling off the bed. He sighed and looked down. "Bella I don't blame you for not trusting me" he said sadly I snorted. "That's right I don't trust you" I said looking pist. He sat there as tears began to fall. This pist me off he had no reason to cry. And I told him so. "Why are you crying Jacob?" I snapped "You have nothing to cry about your not the one who has been raped almost every night your not the one who was taken from her family I hate you Jacob so spear yourself the fucking self pity and get to the point or get the fuck out!" Jacob looked at me shocked and I really dint give a shit. "i...i" he started I looked at him "spit it the fuck out already!" I snapped once again.

He looked at me with guilt and remorse written plainly all over his face. He took a deep breath and began. "Bella I am so sorry for what we did to you. I was being selfish I never wanted to hurt you and to see the way Edward treated you just made me snap it made me realize how much we are hurting you and after you have been raped not even what 3 months ago. I will take whatever punishment is given to me I will rot in a prison cell for the rest of my life being made someones bitch I will take death gladly by the hand of your fiancee and your family. I'm getting you out of here tonight." he said looking in my eyes for my reaction. I wanted to do it so badly so very fucking badly but then I thought of what Alice had said that if I went with Jacob tonight I would die and I dint want that I at least wanted to see my loves face one more time. "I cant" I whispered. "What do you mean you cant Bella this is your life we are talking about!" Jacob snapped. But we both stopped abruptly when the door swung open. "Having fun without me?" Edward sneered from the door.

**(a/n: ya I know tiny cliff hanger on Bella's pov but don't worry I will get back to it if not in this chapter then the next)**

**Emmett's pov:**

I felt like I was dieing Alice told me if Bella went with Jacob tonight that she would die I couldn't handle that I would surely die myself. All of us sat in the living room watching Alice as she looked through her visions to see what Bella would decide but so far even after the 4 hours we had been sitting here there had been no news. Jasper was still waiting on the I.p address Bella's email had come from. I hated waiting like this it made me crazy. Carlisle had helped charlie post missing posters around Washington. And charlie had sent one out to every police station in the u.s not to mention the news we had done. I just wanted my Bella back and we were doing everything in our power to do it. We had the wolf pack helping us out keeping and eye on Jacobs thoughts if he phased we would know. And Carlisle had contacted Aro who had agreed that he would help us get Bella back if we would change her within the year. We had agreed. None the less here we still were sitting waiting.

Just as I was about to give up and go to my room and do more research on the internet Alice gasped. We all looked at her afraid of what she saw. "She's not gonna go!" She said happily. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you god" I whispered everyone looked at me weirdly for a second but then the chatter began. We were forming a hunting/search party tonight. The wolfs were joining us. Charlie had almost the hole town of forks searching for Bella so we were gonna do our part by putting a supernatural search team together. One way or another my Bella will be found.

**Bella's pov:**

We both looked at Edward afraid of what might come next but to our surprise he started laughing and rushed to my side kissing my head. "See Jacob she doesn't want to leave" god he was letting his head get big stupid ignorant asshole! Edward put his arm around me as Jake started shaking violently. "She probably has Stockholm syndrome!" Jake snapped. "Ah ah ah" Edward sneered pulling me in front of him. "Wouldn't want to phase and kill our pet would you." I was fuming and wanted to scream and claw his eyes out! I was no fucking pet and I damn well dint belong to these two scum bags. But to hi

s credit as much as I hated Jacob he slowly calmed his shaking. To be totally honest I would have welcomed death with open arms. I hated this being here having to love on two people I absolutely hated but I wanted to see my Emmett one last time. Thoughts went through my head just then I could always wright him a last letter. I still hadn't read his emails I would do that and then maybe slit my wrists when Edward was near I knew he couldn't resist my blood. Not if it was flowing so easily from my veins. That was it that was my plan. I would do it tomorrow evening. I would end all this pain and suffering I would tell my love goodbye and I would see him again cause heaven isn't truly heaven without my love. I turned pressing a kiss to Edward. Internally gagging. "My love I will see you later I am very tired." Jacob looked pist and Edward just looked gleeful as he pressed a chaste kiss to my lips "as you wish my love" he walked to the door not seeing me wipe my lips off disgusted at his taste. He turned towards me "come Jacob!" he ordered. Jacob followed him somewhat reluctantly as I layed down. I began to do something I had not done in ages I began to pray in my head.

_Dear lord_

_I beg of you to take me tonight from this cruel selfish world from the hate _

_and violence that has been brought onto me. Lord please forgive me for what _

_I have done and what will be done soon if you do not take me tonight. And please_

_I beg of you to watch over my love Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's. Because this_

_world just wouldn't be right without any of them. In Jesus name I pray Amen._

I closed my eyes letting pictures of my Emmett pass through my head praying that on this my last night in this world I would be able to dream of him One last time. Those were my last thought as I drifted off.

**IMPORTANT A/N: So what did you think? And I may be able to get chapters up a little faster because my mom moved like 4 doors down from me. So will Bella commit suicide? Don'tt worry weather she does or not Fuckward andJack-offf will pay theconsequences.. You just have to understand Bella has been going through this for weeks after being brutally raped not 3-4 months before. Its taken a tole on not only her physical health but her mental health she has truly finally lost the will to live. And no she is not getting Stockholm syndrome. She is just quitting she refuses to fight a moment longer she has hit her breaking point. Well I hope that helps you understand a little more if you have anymore quistians review or pm me. **

**Read and review please**

**reviews are like a warm bath they remove all the stress from a long hard day.**


	19. Chapter 19: saveing the suicidal

_I closed my eyes letting pictures of my Emmett pass through my head praying that on this my last night in this world I would be able to dream of him one last time. Those were my last thoughts as I drifted off._

**Chapter#19: Saving the suicidal**

**Emmett's pov:**

As I began to smile and think happy thoughts. Jasper having just told us all that the I.p address was in California and we were getting ready to leave. Alice suddenly gasped eyes filling up with venomous tears she would never shed. We all stopped and looked at her with concern. Please don't let it be Bella! I begged with every thought I could muster. We waited what seemed like days when in reality it was only mere seconds. Alice found me with her eyes first shaking her head sobbing. "What?" I yelled running to her only to be blocked by jasper. "She's going to kill herself" Alice sobbed as she began reading the goodbye note from her vision (A/N: she is just remembering the vision Bella hasn't sent it yet) I fell to my knee's in pure agony as Bella's words flowed through my body mind and soul shattering my heart a little more with each word. "No!" I sobbed. This being the second time in less then a month that I was believing Bella was dead. But wait. "Alice when is she going to do this?" I asked tears heavy in my voice.

Alice paused a minute looking back into her future. We waited with baited breath. "around noon tomorrow" she answered we all looked at the clock it was 7pm. "We'll never make it in time" Rosalie said with sorrow. Before I had even thought about what I was doing I raised my hand back slapping Rosalie causing her to fall to the floor from the brute streangh of the hit. Everyone gasped. I had never hit her before I had never hit a woman before I always believed woman beaters to be the lowest scum on earth besides rapists and child molesters. I couldn't even say I was sorry I took off running out the front door knowing where my Bella was and ill be damned if I don't get to her in time. "Bella hold on im coming!" I shouted so loud im sure the hole town of forks could hear me.

**Jacobs pov:**

I stood outside Bella's bedroom listening to her baited breath as she went to sleep. Edward stood on the opisate side of the room staring at the wall so not to look at me. I knew he was waiting for the same thing as me. For Bella to go to sleep. As soon as we heard her light mumbling and snores he proved me right as he turned to me with the most menacing glare. Making me thankful that the phrase 'if looks could kill' was not true. "What the fuck do you think you were doing?" He leered at me with a growl. I growled back at him. "Edward cant you see what we are doing is hurting her?" I asked trying to keep my voice down so as not to wake Bella up. And I could tell he was doing the same thing because the look on his face clearly said he would like nothing more then to wipe the pavement with my face. "Man she is gonna end up killing herself!" I yelled in a whisper putting my hand up when he tried to start talking. "Have you not noticed that she has hardly ate at all since we have taken her?" I asked harshly. Edward looked regretful for a minute before he looked hateful again and selfish. "At least I would know the bitch died mine!" He snapped. I couldn't believe he just said that out of all the things we had done this was an all time low he was wishing death on her and I wouldn't have it. "I'm getting her out of here and I don't care what you have to say!" I snapped. "The hell you are!" he said as he sped up to me taking my neck in his hands and snapping it.

**(a/n: yes Jacob is now dead) **

**Bella's pov:**

I woke up around midnight I looked around neither Jacob nore Edward was in here with me which was weird since one of them was always with me. I got up slowly trying to make as little noise as possible tiptoeing to the bedroom door and opening it a crack. I looked out seeing the TV on but nobody was watching it nobody was here. I quickly searched the rest of the hotel room not finding them anywhere. I knew they wouldn't leave me alone long this was probably some sort of trick and I wasn't falling for it. But I figured since they were gone I would write my suicide note to the cullens and my father. I would of course email it to Emmett being my father did not have an email and I wanted Emmett to know how much I was sorry and I loved him. I turned around sitting on the bed pulling my new laptop and iPod out I turned both on. Opening a new page to wright the email on as creeds my own prison started blaring through the headphones.

"_the court is in session the verdict is in no appeal on the docket today just my own sin_

_the walls cold and pail the cage made of steal screams fill the room alone I drop and Neal.."_

Dear, everyone

I am so sorry to be writing to this but always know how much I love you. Emmett you were the love of my life I have never been so in love with a man as I am in love with you. My heart cries out for you I love you so much and im not trying to hurt you if I go to heaven I know that I will see you because that's the only heaven I wish for you are the love of my life but you must promise me to do nothing stupid this world just wouldn't be sane without you in it. Your witty humor your childish love. You make this world a better place and we all love you for it. The Cullen need you.

Carlisle and esme you guys were like second parents to me please help Emmett hold his head high.

Charlie and Renee you guys were great parents even when you were fighting you were still my mom and dad and I love you.

Alice and Rosalie you guys were my best friends I knew if I ever needed a shoulder to lean on you guys were always there even with Alice's shop shopaholic tendencies. (Maybe you guys should get her in rehab lol) Sorry I had to make you smile.

Jasper you were the big army brother I never had and I don't blame you for my birthday always remember you are a wonderful person and please help Alice and the rest of the family with my death.

To everyone else you guys were wonderful to me and im sorry I had to leave this world so soon please remember the way I was and not my death. I love you all and I am sorry. BTW I want to be cremated and my ashes spread across first beach in la push.

Love always Isabella Marie swan-Cullen

I sent the email as "never again" by nickle back began playing. I shut the laptop placing it on the floor laying back and singing to the song wishing this was the only way Edward and Jacob could hurt me.

"_He's drunk again its time to fight she must have done something wrong tonight the living room becomes a boxing ring its time to run when you see him clenching his hands she's just a woman never again._

_I hear her scream from down the hall amazing she can even talk at all she cries to me go back to bed im terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands she's just a woman never again been here before but not like this seen it before but not like this never before have I ever seen it this bad she's just a woman never again._

_Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell it starts to sting as it starts to swell she looks at you she wants the truth is rod out there in the waiting room with those hands looking just as sweet as he can never again seen it before but not like this been here before but not like this never before have I ever seen it this bad she's just a woman never again... never again... fathers a name you haven't heard yet... your just a child with a temper... haven't you heard don't hit a lady_._... kicken your ass would be a pleasure._

_oh...oh...he's drunk again its time to fight same old shit just on a different night she grabs the gun she's had enough tonight she'll find out how fucking tough is this man pulls the trigger fast as she can never again seen it before but not like this been there before but not like this never before have I ever seen it this bad she's just a woman never again. Seen it before but not like this been there before but not like this never before have I ever seen it this bad she's just a woman …..never again...never again... never again...never again!"_

I sat up ripping the headphones out as I heard someone clapping. I looked up wiping the tears out of my eyes and shutting off the iPod as nickle backs "here without you" began playing. Edward was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room a giant smirk on his face. It took me a second but I noticed he was covered in dirt and blood he must have just gotten done hunting which was weird being he just ate last night. "What do you want" I tried snarling but my voice cracking in the process. He chuckled "just admiring your beautiful voice is all." I wanted to gag at his words and I swore I would never sing or even speak again in my life not that I had much life left but still. "Well go back to sleep my angel and I will see you in the morning its actually raining tomorrow so we can go out" he said in a sickly sweet voice.

He stood up turning on the radio letting "o come all ye faithful" by destiny child blare through the clock radio. And walked out. "What a merry fucking Christmas!" I said to myself earning a chuckle from the other side of the door. I turned over hoping for some sleep on my last day on this earth tomorrow better work because I cant handle one more minute of this.

**Emmett's pov:**

I sped up almost hitting the California border when my phone vibrated. I looked at it while running it was a text from Alice

**yer not gonna make it Emmett! it will be raining so no need to hide**

**were right behind you about ten miles Bella will need help. ~pixie~**

What the hell did she mean Bella would need help? I just needed to get there Alice said I wouldn't make it and I would prove her wrong I looked at my watch it was nine am I just had to make it in time. I was almost there about 50 miles out. Alice must have seen something Bella's planning on doing sooner.

**Bella's pov:**

I woke up rubbing my eyes I looked at the clock it read nine am. Ugh! What hell was I going to have to go through now. But then I remembered my plan and a smile brightened my face. "What are you smiling about?" a voice said from the corner of the room. I looked at him, Edward, my worst nightmare. I glared at him not answering and looked back down at the sheets debating weather or not to go back to sleep. I felt air rush to me looking up in surprise I saw Edward who had a pissed off look on his face. "Answer me when I speak to you!" he snapped grabbing my chin with more force then necessary I knew it would cause I bruise but I dint care this was what I wanted I wanted him to kill me.

I shook my head out of his hand and spit in his face literally spit in his face. He looked stunned for a minute but the next thing I knew I was flying off the bed having just been slapped in the face with brute force. I knew it wasn't all his streangh otherwise my blood and guts would have been pasted to the wall.

I sat in shock for a second before I gained some nerve and I stood up not caring that my nose was bleeding and it felt like my jaw was broken. I walked up to him slapping him across the face with as much streangh as I could. My hand was sore but I was sure it wasn't broken that was entail Edward grabbed my arm and twisted it entail I heard the sickening crack of the bones. I screamed in pure agony as he put pressure on the broken bones. "Growing some balls huh little Bella?" he asked with a sneer. "Not a good idea" he said as he through me into the wall my head hit the corner of a stand. I could feel the blood oozing now not only from my nose but from the side of my head. I smelled it and right before I blacked out I heard a crash and Edward was thrown against the wall opisate me. For a second before I passed out I saw the face of my angel looking at my in agony. I just wanted to tell him it was OK that I was going to a better place. That the pain was drifting away and it was beautiful. "Goodbye Emmett" I said with my last breath before the darkness pulled me in.

**Emmett's pov:**

I was at the hotel waiting for the receptionist to tell me what room I could find my Bella when with my sincetive hearing I hear Bella scream and I smelled her blood. I raced to her not caring that my family had just shown up and was detractinghe elderly lady as I ran at vampire speed with carlisle, rRRosalieand aAAlicey my side jasper and esme having dedetracted the woman. "Growing some balls huh Bella" I heard as I raced up the stairs with my family. "Not a good idea" Edward sneered as I heard Bella's body go flying and into something I instantly sped up as I smelled more blood. "Carlisle she's losing to much blood" I panicked as we ran to the door breaking it down. We rushed into the bedroom Where we saw Edward look at us in shock I kicked him with everything I had throwing him through the wall. Then I looked at Bella you could tell from her eyes that she was fading fast. In that moment I felt the worst pain in my heart and my soul. She was dieing. "Goodbye Emmett" she whispered as her eyes closed and her body went limp. "No! Carlisle do something!" I panicked. Carlisle raced to Bella's side as I turned on Edward. Rosalie now had him up by his throught. "Ill fucking kill you!" I snapped Racing towards him biting into his arm and ripping it off. Hearing his pain filled screams fill the room brought a smile to my face. As Alice and jasper walked in. Edward began to smile and say something when Alice ran up to him slapping him across the face dry sobs taking over her body. No did this mean Bella wasn't going to make it? She had to she just had to! "You sick fuck you raped her!" Alice snapped. And slapped him again causing a crack in the side of his face. I looked at him fire burning red into my eyes. "You did what!" I Yelled and threw myself at him.

**I know kind of a cliffy sorry but hey this is the longest chapter I have ever done so im proud of myself at 2,798 words I think I did pretty damn good that's almost double to some of my chapters anyhow. Will Bella die? I'm not sure yet tell me what you want to happen. And should ii have Emmett kill Edward or If Bella survives have them trap him entail she is changed and let her torture and kill him? Its up to you let me know what you think. Remember R+R 3**


	20. Chapter 20:kicking ass and saveing lives

_**I would like to thank all my fans and readers and a shout out to my multiple reviewers:**_

_**mfaerie32**_

_**jaliz06**_

_**nessieblack22**_

_**traceybuie**_

_**igoteamedward**_

_**and**_

_**mama4dukes**_

_Last time on worthy of your love: she had to she just had to! "You sick fuck you raped her!" Alice snapped. And slapped him again causeing a crack in the side of his face. I looked at him fire burning red into my eyes. "You did what?" I yelled and threw myself at him._

_**Chapter#20: kicking ass and saving lives**_

**Emmett's pov:**

I pounded that little fuckers face in. Feeling a little better with every punch I threw at him. I only stopped when I heard carlisle's voice after ripping Edward's arms off and throwing them across the room. "Emmett Bella needs you" I looked at him sadly. "Son Bella's going to have to be changed" he started when I went to cut in he placed his hand up. I looked in the corner at my Bella. Esme was holding her a bandage now wrapped around her head but you could see the blood seeping through quickly. "Son there is to much bleeding" he said. I nodded not being able to take my eyes off of Bella. Even with the agony is was causing me I felt I deserved every bit of it. I should have been here sooner. A stray venomous tear falling down my face. "What are we gonna do with that scum?" Rosalie hissed looking at Edwards limbless body. "Kill him!" I said raising my hand up to knock the fuckers head right off his shoulder when Alice yelled "stop!" we all looked at her in shock expeciolly from her little show of anger a few minutes ago.

"Why the fuck not?" I yelled. Getting ready to throw a temper tantrum like a little child. "Because Bella will want to do it herself, rip his limbs off and we will store them entell Bella awakens we will keep fuckward here in the basement" Alice sneered at Edward. I nodded "You guys do me the honer of shredding this fuckers limbs I have a life to save" I stated with one last evil glare at the man who ruined my Bella.

Walking over to Bella felt like it took ages. "Hurry Emmett were running out of time" carlisle panicked. I rushed to her placing my lips on her neck "im so sorry my love" I said as I sank my fangs into her tender skin.

**A few hours later**

I sat in the back of carlisles car holding my Bella. Alice was behind us in a yellow Porsche she had Edwards limbs in her trunk and we had the rest of him in ours he had no right to sit in a comfortable car. "Fuck you" I heard him snarl at my thoughts. "No fuck you!" I snarled back "now shut the fuck up" Bella's scream interrupted my speaking. I heard Edward moan in the trunk and I smiled internally remembering what Rosalie had done she had ripped his dick off and threw it in the trash he would never have the pleasure of having a boner again. God he deserved so much worse then what we had given him. But that's OK because my Bella would have her turn to make his existence a living hell not to mention a short life span.

I looked down at my Bella she had her eyes open tears brimming at the edge. I could tell she was in pain and it was tearing me apart. "It'll be over soon my Bella" I cooed to her stroking her hair. The agony ripped me apart as she screamed again I could see the sad looks on esme and carlisle's faces in the front seat. "It'll be OK son" Carlisle said to me. I nodded hoping beyond all hope that he was right because I knew now I could not live without Bella. I closed my eyes wishing that I could sleep. Just so I could wake up and this hole thing would be over with.

**2 days later**

**Bella's pov:**

my eyes were closed the pain was slowly disappointing thank god. I could feel my heart go to speeds unimaginable and then it stopped all together. I heard gasps surround me. As I opened my eyes I saw my family. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and My love Emmett. They all looked to be on the brink of tears. "Hi" I said with a smile my soprano voice surprising myself everyone chuckled around me which made me smile more. Then a thought struck me and I began to frown tears welling in my eyes but unable to fall. "Where is he? Where are they?" I asked. Emmett stepped up to me but I flinched back "Jacob is dead" Emmett stated sadned by my reaction to him. "Wheres Ed..." I couldn't finish the name. "He is tied in the basement" Alice said and began to explain what had happened once I had passed out. I smiled slightly when she told me how they had torn his appendages off expeciolly a certain one they had torn off and thrown in the trash never to be seen again.

"Take me to him" I said with an evil gleam in my eyes that caused them to back away. They led me to the basement where I saw what looked like a small jail cell. With a torso sitting in it. The head of said torso looked up at me. "Bella help me" Edward begged me. I snorted putting my hand up to tell him to talk to the hand but instead a white light burst from my palm into Edward causing him to lift from the ground and slam into the wall. I smiled I had the ability to move objects. I used this light to slam into the wall. Causing his body to crack from the force and him to scream in agony. Oh I was going to have fun with this.

**hope you enjoyed sorry for the short chapter but running out of ideas im going to end the story either next chapter or the chapter after and I don't know if I am going to do a sequel but I hoped you liked this and I will try to get the next chapter up soon. R+R**


	21. Chapter 21:getting even!

**Chapter#21: getting even!**

**Bella prov: **

now this is gonna be fun i thought to myself. i walked up to fuckward and spit in his face. then i told him to stand up. he slowly started and begged for my help."why the fuck should I help you, the only help your gonna receive from me is the help of death, you low life scum. NOW STAND UP!" It takes him almost 5 minutes to get to his feet and as soon as he did i kicked his knee caps to full force. then pulling him up over my head spinning him around and slamming him against concrete. he closes his eyes and begs me to stop. i lean in close and say"i begged for you to take me home, and u didnt shit for me, so im not gonna stop until your worthless body is gone." all of a sudden i hear my loves voice from behind "bells hunny please save some energy come upstairs and spend time with everyone". "ok em ill be up in a few just let me do a few things" i say to emmett

(a few minutes of torchure pass and he is laying on the ground passes out and venom seeping from most of his body)

**still Bella prov**:

"she deserves to brake and injure every part of his body leave her down there with him a few more hours" I overhear Alice say as i come up the steps to meet the family "yea but she needs to keep her energy so she can beat him to a pulp later. i no she will enjoy that". Emmett says "Hey guys did u miss me" i ask as Emmett runs over to her saying "always my love not a moment goes by i cant live with out seeing you and now that you are fine then i need you with me and not another long moment with that fuckhead" "OK you two get a room" Alice says laughing

"so what do you plan to do with him later" Alice asks. I turn to face Emmett as i begin to think. then i decide and turn back around and say"i think im going to toss him around a little make him beg a little more and leave him down there crying venom and seeping more venom. then im going to get ahold of the volturi.

**Edwards prov:**

i start to think i deserve this. i shouldn't have done this to Bella. all i wanted was to be with her,she is my everything. I would do anything to get her back from Emmett she dint belong with him she belonged with me and i was trying to make that so. "Bella please" I begged through the basement that I was trapped in. I heard stomping on the floor above dust coming down onto my face. "Shut the fuck up!" Rosalie yelled. "Please Bella I love you!" I stated. Everything went silent then next thing I knew my cage was thrown open and I was lifted by my throat by none other then Emmett.

**Emmett's prov:**

All I remember hearing is please Bella I love you by Edward. And that pissed me off to no end so I ran downstairs and opened fuckwards cage and lifted him by the throat. Slamming him down on his back and his head bounces off the floor. I start to laugh "so you love my Bella do you?" "Yes Bella is my everything" Edward proclaims "ha wrong answer now pay the consequences" I say. I slam my fist into his face and brake his nose. "Ohh you like that,do you want more" "please no please stop you don't understand my love for Bella" Edward says crying(yes Edward cry's haha) "No apparently you don't love Bella or you would have changed her and you wouldnt have raped her. Now she is my fiance and my soon to be wife and when we get done with you, no one is gonna ever miss you or wonder what happened" I say with every other word punching the fuck outa him. "EMMETT STOP I WANT THE PLEASURE PLEASE STOP!" I hear Bella yell. I stop with one last punch to the throat causing Edward to start gagging venom. Turning to my Bella "OK Bella im done." "BELLA, EMMETT PLEASE COME UPSTAIRS FOR A MOMENT ! I hear alice's voice squeal" I grab bella's hand and we head for the upstairs. When we reach the top I notice there are a counter top of wedding magazines. "And turn to face Bella "OK my love looks like this conversation is for you girls" and kiss her leaving to the other room.

**Alice's prov:**

"Angela follow me up I have some magazines in my room from mine and jasper's wedding" we both walk upstairs to my room and get 2 boxes out the closet bring them downstairs. Then I yell down at the basement for Bella and Emmett saying "BELLA,EMMETT PLEASE COME UPSTIRES FOR A MOMENT" when they get here I notice Emmett telling Bella that this is for her and he exits the room. "OK Bella as your wedding planner and your brides maids we r here to help anyway we can so I want you to go threw these magazines and decide what you want at your wedding. Have you decided on a place or what kind of wedding ideas you have"? Angela says. Bella walks slowly to the magazines and close my eyes and take a breather and head bent. "well actually I haven't had time to think about a place or wedding ideas. We haven't even picked a date." Bella says still having her head bent but eyes open.

**Bella's prov:**

at that moment I have just realized omg im getting married. Not only im getting married but im getting married to EMMETT! My life. Then I looked around to everyone and then said "OK lets get started" just as I pick up a magazine I hear Edward singing downstairs come back to me by Vanessa hudgens

why do I miss you so much

I want to stop to turn inside

oh baby please

give us one more try

baby come back

in my heart I still believe

we are meant to be

together so what ever it takes

I run downstairs "what the hell shut up no one wants to hear you didnt you get the message from Emmett apparently you didnt" I walk back up to him and kick him in the stomach. And jab my first finger and thumb around his esophagus. Pulling him up off the ground. "im... soo...tired...of...your...voice" I say with every tightening of his throat. "but Bella I love you" Edward whispers. "that's it im done with you" I say. Then I rip off Edwards head takes a lighter out of my pocket and sets his head and body of fire. I run upstairs to get away from the fire and tell everyone what I had just done. Everyone jaws just dropped.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! My sister Amber1992 is actually helping me and she wrote this story she should have a story up soon so look for her! R+R= happy sisters! Yay!**_


	22. Chapter 22:happily ever after

I run downstairs "what the hell shut up no one wants to hear you didn't you get the message from Emmett apparently you didn't" I walk back up to him and kick him in the stomach. And jab my first finger and thumb around his esophagus. Pulling him up off the ground. "im... soo...tired...of...your...voice" I say with every tightening of his throat. "but Bella I love you" Edward whispers. "that's it im done with you" I say. Then I rip off Edwards head takes a lighter out of my pocket and sets his head and body of fire. I run upstairs to get away from the fire and tell everyone what I had just done. Everyone jaws just dropped

**Chapter#22: happily ever after!**

**2 months later: **

**Bella's pov:**

It had been two months since I had killed Edward. I couldn't say I dint regret it because like carlisle I dint like the idea of killing another being. "What are you thinking about?" Alice asked snapping me out of my reverie. "Um just Edward" I answered slightly embarrassed I wasn't about to lie cause even as a vampire I am a bad liar. She looked at me sternly. "Why Bella of all things to think about minutes before you walk down the isle you have to think about him!" I slumped my shoulders. Hands lifted my chin up and next thing I know I am looking into my mother Renee's eyes. "Honey its OK you loved him at one point he was yer first love" I smiled, even though she was just a human she still knew how to comfort me. It was sad knowing that this was the last time I would see her or my father. The venomous tears started filling my eyes. As my mother wrapped her arms around me. "Don't cry your makeup will run" Rosalie joked. I looked at her over my mothers shoulder and smiled I was happy I had everything I could ever want. I dint have a worry in the world. I mean ya we still had to worry about Tonya because she is still convinced that Edward was her mate. And she would like nothing more then to rip my head off my shoulders. Ide like to see her try even the Denali coven was backing me up and we had my coven also.

I could hear the music start from downstairs as Alice did one more makeup and hair check. "Your ready" Alice said as we opened the door to see my dad standing there in a tux. You could tell he had been crying from the blotching of his face. But he was trying so hard to hide it I dint want to embarrass him. "Ready dad?" I asked holding my arm out for his which he gladly took.

I knew not many people would be a t the wedding not humans anyway being we were having our wedding in the volturi castle in Italy the only humans here was my mom my dad and Angela. Aro had grown very fond of me and Jane and Felix had been killed for their crime. The room the wedding was being held in was like a ball room it was beautiful. My dad led me into the room and every head turned my way. I swallowed back the venom that had came up because I was nervous. I could clearly see the Denali clan sitting minus Tonya and peter and Charlotte and a bunch of other vampires the only non vegetarians there were the volturi so I wasn't to concerned. Besides I could protect my family now! With that thought my father began to walk me towards my forever. He began to walk me towards Emmett.

**I hope u liked it sorry it was short. This is the last chapter as far as I know I don't think I am going to do a sequel but idk yet depends what my fans think. Please follow me and my other story's on here and on twitter twilightmamaof2. Thank you!**


End file.
